


The Darkests minds

by Ana_choni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 24,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_choni/pseuds/Ana_choni
Summary: A strange disease has killed 98% of children in the USA and 2% of survivors are children or adolescents under 20 who have developed mental abilities. The Government declares them as dangerous, so they are detained and placed in special hospitals to reform and classify them. Greens: they are extremely smart. Blues: they possess the power of telepathy. Purple: read the thoughts. Yellow: they control electricity. Reds: create destruction and Oranges: they can control and influence the minds of others.These are considered the most dangerous, so they are exterminated as soon as they are detected. Toni Topaz, a teenager 16-year-old who manages to escape from there and joins Swepea and Fangs seeking to flee from oppression and they seek a safe haven.Riverdale is the secret camp, it is made up of teenagers from that city, they madea hidden camp in the woods.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The work is based on the book the darkests minds.  
> it's my first job. I hope you like it.

It's been 6 years since it all started. A strange disease that affected all children and teenagers from the USA, a disease that improved our mental capacities, classified as: Greens: they are extremely intelligent, Blues have telepathy, Purples they read the thought. Yellows control electricity., Reds create destruction and Oranges control and influence the mind.  
Those who are red and orange consider us the most dangerous, as soon as they detect you recruit or exterminate you. And I, Toni Topaz, am lucky to be one of them, an orange. Than he pretended to be green though not for long. When it all started they put us in camps to perform all kinds of tests First they classify you, assign you your color and give you a cabin. You do all kinds of work to keep us busy. 

They control us with White Noise, a frequency that only it affects us, it disables our faculties and they have always affected me more than to the rest. With a headache, a terrible headache, it took me days to recover while my mates took minutes or hours. It was in the last years that I was confined when the Government or rather the EFFs improved these frequencies and only they affected a color, that's how they found me.  
Thanks to Cate, she helped me escape along with another orange named Martin. Cate is a doctor who worked in the camp. Later I found out that I worked for the that's why I ran away, they make you believe they care and then they make you fight with more children / adolescents like you.

I ran away from her and the FEP, so I'm a fugitive, but I'm not alone when I escape but with Sweet pea and Fangs, Yellow and Blue. They were running away from the trackers and I  
They accepted right away, although I didn't tell them who it was, I just told them it was green.

They told me about a secret refuge, a place where you can be free. So we started looking for him. We stumbled across a group of blues and thanks to inadvertently one of they rubbed me I could see everything that was in his mind, a lot of images, a room, a radio that says 504 AM, well the fact is that thanks to it and without to tell the boys, we went crazy looking for a radio.  
-Fangs I have it!  
\- Sweet. Great, man. I ran over and caught her  
\- Okay, now we have to tune in ... I said driving the radio, nothing else that was heard a noise and suddenly: if you are listening to this you are ours, as you are ours. We waited for you in Riverdale and the noise returned.  
\- Man, that's it, we did it, said Sweet pea and we all started to jump with joy.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed and we are heading to Riverdale, we are going in a van or rather inOlivia, that's what the boys call her. 

We should take a break, I have to stretch the legs I said. - Fangs got up from the back seat where he was lying and said yes, I need piss and as much desire that it has to arrive at the refuge I believe that I am going to resell. Sweet pea park Oliva on the side of the highway near some houses, there was nobody. Government try to restore what is left of the country, after all they have done.

While Fangs is absent I went to a house, it was beautiful and reminded me of mine, I went up to the porch, I looked out the windows and saw that no one was there, so I went inside. Everything was dusty, there was things lying on the ground ... You could tell that those who had lived there took off quickly.  
I inspected the hallway and a room caught my attention, I entered and there was a small bed, the wrists were all lying on the floor, I went into the room and saw a photo was  
of a family and the girl this room stayed in. Then I remembered my parents. They were very loving, they protected me from everything, until everything happened and at only 6 years old I erased of their memories so as not to harm them and avoid them I suffered.

When I left the house and went to Olivia I saw Sweet and Fangs sitting on the asphalt with their hands tied and there was that horrible noise, I turned, just in time to see the butt of a rifle about to hit my face.  
The pain was excruciating. She was on the floor, though not unconscious. When a woman pulled the T-shirt to try to get up, I moved my leg and caught it by the ankles, doing it trip on. She collapsed on the ground with a grunt and the weapon rolled until it slammed into some stones.  
I tried to sit up, but the world revolved around me. My head throbbed and I felt then that the right eye was suppurating a hot liquid: blood. Then I saw that Sweet Pea lifted the tracker off the ground but he pointed the megaphone at him, from which the White noise. I don't know what happened next. It was as if a few seconds had not passed registered in my head. I think Sweet pea tried to help me up, but He imagined that I pushed him away with awkward movements.

-Toni… .Toni.- Sweet pea was trying to catch my attention.  
Right next to me Lady Jane appeared, she had a mole on her cheek and her eyes were covered by a black frame of the glasses. The blonde mane collected in a low ponytail. I was dressed in a black shirt and jeans with a tool belt. I recognized all the objects hanging from it: an orange identifier, a stun gun, handcuffs….

-Hello, Sweet pea- said the woman, with a cold and silky accent.  
Beside me, Sweet tried to get up but was useless. The woman looked at him with a negative gesture and in her His left hand held a pistol with which he aimed at Fangs.  
-Sweet….  
Fangs's voice sounded exceptionally sharp, but it was his gaze that stopped me in my tracks. "Come closer," said the woman. Slowly, with your hands on your head ...  
-Yes? - Sweet pea replied. And how much is our quote lately?  
-Your quote is still good, dear, one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. You should feel proud. The first time they barely gave ten thousand for you.  
Sweet pea was trembling with rage, he was so suffocated that he couldn't hear his breathing. Suddenly I understood why he knew so much about them she was the woman who captured them once.

-How did you make the mistake of going back to this place again? Didn't it occur to you that would come again ?. Your friends were delighted to tell me where you were going.  
A deafening second of silence passed, I knew what Sweet Pea's answer would be  
"If you let them go, you can stay with me," he said. "I won't give you any trouble."  
"No!" Fangs shouted. Do not….  
-You think I'm going to do you a favor? No, I stay with everyone, even with the new girl….  
Sweet pea and Fangs looked at me and realized that my face was bloody. I focused and managed to take a tiny step forward  
-I do not know where you come from, little girl, but I assure you that the place you are going to will not be pleasant. I don't plan to return, I thought. None of us will return. Not if it was in my hands to avoid it.  
"Come here," he said, his eyes fixed on me and the gun now pointed at Sweet pea.  
first girl I went step by step, ignoring the ringing in my ears. I looked at Fangs and then at Sweet and then that woman's face. They all looked at me.  
Everyone will find out, I thought. And no one would be willing to stick with me after that.  
"Turn around," said the woman.  
As I turned his attention to Sweet pea, I saw him slowly relax the hand that held the gun and take my chance. I lifted my knee and nailed it into his chest. The gun fell to the ground. The woman opened wide I closed my eyes when I grabbed her neck with one hand and embedded her against Olivia. And when the I looked, I knew it was mine.

Digging into his brain was as simple as breathing a sigh. When I saw your pupils it shrunk and immediately recovered its size, it was as if it had a wire of thorns surrounded on the head that was narrowing little by little.  
I saw Fangs's face out of the corner of his eye, looking at me in astonishment. When I saw him rise. I stopped him with my foot. Not yet. It wasn't safe. I felt the throbbing in my ears. I didn't know if it was my heart or hers.

"Pick up the gun and hand it over," he says, cocking his head to where Sweet Pea was.  
Seeing that it was not moving, I imagined the gesture and inserted it into his brain. I didn't have the courage to see Sweet's reaction when the woman placed the gun in her outstretched hand.

"Listen to me very carefully," I said. Now you will turn around and start walking towards the highway. You will cross it and you will go into the forest…. And you will keep walking until a hour ... and you will sit where you are and you will not move from there. You will not eat ... You will not drink ... Do not you will sleep, however much you wish. You will not move.

It was getting harder and harder to imagine what he was saying and get it into his brain, impose on him the idea of saying what he was saying. Not because I couldn't, but because I was I realized that it was difficult for me to control my own consciousness. It didn't matter that nobody had taught me, or that I had never or never put into practice. Finally after all, it was a matter of instinct. I closed my eyes and searched the memories behind her eyes. I found myself driving by the highway, with one hand on the wheel and the other pointing to an area indicator break. Park the car in a place so that it will be hidden. Extend my stay In that memory, I caught the smell of rain and grass. I pushed the memory out of my head and backed away until I met the boys who had revealed our whereabouts. The images were diluted like drops of water that slide down a windshield. 

-And now…. You won't remember any of this, or any of us. 

"I won't remember anything about this," she repeated like a parrot, as if the idea was his and not hers. I released her, but my headache was still there. She turned around and started toward the deserted highway. 

The pain was still there. No, it was getting worse. A drop of sweat dripped from my temple, slowly falling. I was soaked. His head was soaked, the shirt was like a second skin. I bent down. If I ended up passing out, the closer to the ground the better. I heard Fangs say something. One of his feet entered my field of vision.

"No ..." I started to say. Do not touch me. Not now. I thought. And I collapsed on the asphalt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hope you like it.!!

When I finally regained consciousness, I knew, from the position of the seat, the lemony smell that it was inside Olivia.  
The van didn't have the engine running and the asphalt seemed motionless, but the keys were on contact and the radio was playing. I opened one eye and tried to sit down, without success. The pulsations of the head were still brutal. It must have been 5 minutes before I felt strong enough to lift the arm and bring my hand to my right temple. I stroked the area and noticed the suture that closed the wound. 

Fangs. I thought. I felt a tightness in my chest, I must go. They know. I heard footsteps outside.  
-…. It is too dangerous. That was Fangs. We have to consider getting rid of it.  
"Now I don't want to talk about it." Sweet pea seemed nervous.  
With the help of the belts I managed to straighten up. The sliding door was open, I saw perfectly to the boys. They were standing in front of a small fire. It was almost night.  
-When do you want us to talk about it then? Fangs said. Never? Are we going to pretend that this has not happened?  
\- What the hell do you want us to do? What do we leave it lying around?  
Yes, I told myself that is just what you should do, I managed to move forward and join outside. Fangs fell on top of Sweet pea and they fell to the ground  
-Why are you doing this? Do you want us to be captured? - Fangs shouted  
\- I know, I know-. Sweet pea said. It is my fault. I should have been more careful ...  
-Boys!  
The word came out of my throat like a torn scream.  
"I'm leaving, so ... so you don't have to keep fighting, understood?" I said. I am sorry i lied yo you. I know I should have left, but I wanted to help you find the refuge because you have helped me and I am sorry, I am very sorry ...  
-Toni- Fangs said, and repeated it this time louder- Toni! Oh, for the love of…. We were talking about Olivia, not your Orange ass. I was frozen.  
-I ... thought ... I understand that you want to leave me here.  
\- What? - Sweet pea was horrified.- We would never leave you here, we are a family.  
I released all the air it contained and wanted to cry. The boys got up andthey put one on each side.

-You thought we were going to leave you because you're not really a green? -Said Sweet pea- It really hurts that you will not trust us to tell us the truth, but it was your secret.  
\- I trusted you, really- I said, but I didn't want you to think I was imposing my presence or that I had manipulated you. I didn't want you to be afraid of me.  
\- Why would we think you did a Jedi mind trick to make us leave you stay with us? Sweet Pea said. And why does it have to be bad to be an Orange?  
\- You have no idea ...  
\- Exactly- Fangs interrupted me- We have no idea. So you know how to get into people's brains? Well we are able to move people as if were dolls. Once Sweet pea blew up an air conditioner with just pass by his side.

But it wasn't the same, and they couldn't understand it.  
-I can't always control it like you do- I said- And sometimes I do things ... things bad. I see things that I shouldn't see. I turn others into things that are not. It's awful.  
When I go into someone else's head, it's like stepping on quicksand, how much but I try to get out of there more damage I do.  
-We love you .- said Sweet pea.- We are a family and nobody will ever change that. The three of us sat at the stake.  
-Where are we? ¬.- I ask finally.  
\- I hope we get to the shelter tomorrow, we are in Greendale. Fangs said

We lay down on blankets around the fire. We were surrounded by trees, just it was heard in the sound of fire and occasionally an owl.  
"So that's how you found out about the radio?" Sweet Pea said. "Did you see a memory of it?" I nodded.  
"It doesn't seem that impressive to you now, does it?"  
-No, no, I didn't mean that. So I try to imagine what the inside of a head would look like.  
\- Have you ever got into the head of any of us? Fangs said.  
"Of course it's in our heads," Sweet pea said. Toni is now one of us.  
"I wouldn't deserve that," protested Fangs. I just want to know how it works. I had never known to an Orange. In Caledonia there was not.  
-And surely it was so because the Government eliminated them all- I said, dropping my hands on my lap. At least, that's what happened to them at Thurmond.  
Sweet pea raised his head, alarmed.  
-What do you mean?  
\- During the first two or three years of my stay there, there were boys of all colors, Even Reds and Oranges- I told them-, but ... nobody knows very well why or how everything happened. Some said that they had taken them because they caused problems, others that they took them to another camp, a new place where you had more tests. One morning Reds, Oranges and Yellows were gone.  
\- And what happened to you? - Fangs said  
\- I pretended to be Green from a good start. I saw that the FEP were very afraid of Oranges and I fooled the scientist who gave me the classification test.-It cost me a lot  
continue- Those children were very conflictive. They did horrible things.  
"What do you mean?" Insisted Fangs

I couldn't talk about it. It was impossible for me. I didn't want to talk about the hundreds of mind games played by FEP soldiers. I didn't want to talk about the memory of scrubbing  
the floor of the room after an Orange will order another FEP soldier to open fire on other soldiers. I could smell it.  
-The only thing I knew was that I had to protect myself ...  
The next morning we collected all the things, hid the bonfire and said goodbye to Olivia.  
And we set out on the Riverdale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every Tuesday I will upload a chapter. I hope you like it

We had been walking most of the day. Forest and more forest, we had to avoid the road in case we run into a tracker. The feet were killing me, I couldn't take it anymore.

-How much more do we have to walk? -I asked  
-It's not long now- said Fangs  
\- Guy, we have been walking all day, we should have already arrived- continued Sweet pea  
"I know ..." said Fangs  
I was going to respond when we heard male voices. The three of us look at each other, and we hide behind some trees. They were two boys, our age.

-Finally a while alone, I was dying of desire- said the shorter one, taking the other boy by  
his neck and drawing him into his mouth.  
They were kissing, the boys and I looked at each other. Then we leave the trees.

With a cleared throat, the two boys turned around, scared.  
-Who are you? I reply the highest.  
-We are looking for refuge- Sweet pea said  
-We heard the message on the radio ... I continued. The boys looked into each other's eyes and frowned.  
"Is it just the three of you?" Asked one of them.  
-Yes.-Fangs answered.  
The three of us looked at each other and gulped, we hoped those guys would help us, if not ... We didn't know what our other option was going to be.  
-My name is Kevin- said the shortest- and this is Moose- he said pointing to his partner ... or boyfriend.  
"We're from the refuge," Moose continued.  
Sweet, Fangs and I looked at each other excitedly. We had found it! After so much time.  
"We'll take you to Archie. He's the one running the refuge." Percent ... what is your name  
-We are Sweet pea, Toni and Fangs- Sweet pea introduced us.  
-Enchanted- Kevin said- Join us.  
And that's how we get to the refuge. 

There were children of all ages, some playing ball, others just talking. As if they were oblivious to the horror outside. Kevin took us to a cabin where two boys were sitting on some steps. One was redhead, wearing a white T-shirt and jeans, the other a gray hat, a T-shirt White suspenders and black jeans. They were laughing or commenting on something.

-Archie, Jones- Kevin said- We found these guys hanging around the camp, They say they heard the message and have come this far. The boys looked at each other and got up.  
-Hello, my name is Archie- said the redhead- and this is Jughead - he said pointing to the one with the hat.-  
-Why don't you go inside and tell us where you came from?  
We followed them towards a cabin, which was used as an office. There are several desks and shelves.  
"Make us comfortable," Jughead said. "Where do you come from?"  
\- We come from West Virginia- said Fangs.- We heard that there was a refuge where  
we could be free, we found out the message and here we are.  
-We see- answered Jughead   
-Here you will be safe guys- Archie said.- I'll talk to Veronica so that she can assign you a cabin and we will take you on a tour of the camp. The three of us looked at each other in astonishment. Is that it, just that? Don't they ask us what color we are or nothing?  
-You don´t ask us anything else? -said  
-Well, I'll need you to leave me your names. And for the moment it will only be that.  
We gave him our names and Archie started showing us around the camp. He told us how it worked; everyone collaborated and respected. That is the only rule. Each one takes care of a task of some task: kitchen, orchard, teaching classes to the little ones, from the warehouse. Of the provisions…. The blue ones are in charge of security, they take turns all over the perimeter and if something happens they give the alarm. Yellows usually make sure that running water and light. But otherwise, it doesn't matter what color you are, nobody wears no uniform.

-You can do everything you wanted within the limits of the camp. Tomorrow Betty will have assigned a task, at dinner I will present it to you. Percent we usually diner at 7 at the stake. Breakfast is from 6.30 to 9 am, but if you do not arrive you will have to bring it closer, by the way some bells sound to warn you of the time- said Archie.- All this can be Very suddenly, if you have any questions ask for me, Jughead, Betty or Veronica.

The bonfire was in the middle of the camp, around some benches and tables large aside. The bathrooms are separated by girls and boys. There are more cabins large and others seem individual. There are also tents on the sides of the camp. 

We continued walking, there was a red-haired girl, she did not wear the typical clothes of camp but quite the opposite a red dress and heels was teaching children little ones, they raised their hands with great enthusiasm, but I ... I couldn't look away her. I was so stunned that I didn't notice that they were talking to me.  
Next to Archie there is a very attractive young Latina girl with black hair and big brown eyes.  
-Toni .. this is Veronica, my girlfriend. She will show you your cabin, she will give you new clothes and you will introduce some girls.  
"Delighted Toni," she said, shaking my hand. "Veronica Logde."  
-I looked at her hand and then at her eyes.- Toni Topaz.- She, seeing that I didn't shake her hand, pushed her away and said to go with her, while the boys went with Archie.  
While I follow Veronica, I cannot avoid the temptation and look at that redheaded girl. Just that very moment our eyes met. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen  
in my life.-I thought. 

I had been assigned cabin 23, it is an individual cabin but there was plenty of room for one more bed. Veronica gave me black pants, a pair of T-shirts and a jacket leather. It was lunchtime, I wanted to see the boys and see how they had gone.  
They were at the stake with a plate of food and chatting animatedly with another group of  
Guys.  
I grabbed my food and walked over to them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it. in the next chapter choni

Just as I was going to catch up with the guys someone grabbed my arm.  
"Come, I'm going to introduce you to some friends," said Veronica. Without giving me time to react, I approach to a group of six girls. And in that same group was her.  
-Girls, I present to you Toni Topaz, who arrived today with Sweet pea and Fangs- she said pointing to them.-  
Toni, I present to you the girls Betty Cooper, Josie Mcoy, Valerie, Melody and Cheryl Blossom.- she said pointing one by one.  
-Enchanted to meet you.- I said.- Looking at everyone even if I stay a little longer  
looking at the redhead, Cheryl Blossom. The girls must have realized why they looked at each other and they laughed.  
-And Toni, tell us where you come from? .- Josie said smiling.  
I opened my mouth to reply but Archie cut us all off.  
"Boys ... boys," he said a little louder this time. I stepped back a little when I saw how the others they sat around the fire. I sit right next to the boys and Cheryl.  
"Today I want us to welcome the new members of the camp." He said. Everybody applauded and whistled, while we smiled and thanked.  
-We hope you feel at home ..- was going to continue, but was interrupted by another boy  
"Leave it Andrews, you're going to scare them away," said a certain Reggie. We all laugh, each one is focused on your topic.

"And you come from a camp or you have been alone all this time," said Betty. Look at us  
-Well ... I come from Thurmond.-I said Sweet pea and Fangs from Caledonia.-continues.  
-Thurmond? It is not the place where they do all kinds of macabre experiments.- Josie said.  
-Yes, but they let them be done for a long time.-I concluded.  
-How did you get out of there? .- Jughead said intrigued as he took a bite of his burger. Saw all around me that all attention had been focused on us.  
-They took me out of the Children's League.-I said. There were several shocks, just mention it and uneasy looks.- I fled from them as soon as I knew what they were up to ..- I said.

The boys and I look to each other, we didn't want that to be a problem and get kicked out of there.  
-But ... that was a long time ago.- Fangs said trying to calm down. Although I see the worried face of Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica.   
After all that We had lived, and how difficult it has been for us to find this place. At that time, notice a strange feeling on the nape of my neck, as if someone wanted to enter my brain.  
\- And .. Why did the League have an interest in you? .- Betty said, while I tried to pay attention  
I ignored the back of my neck and tried to look around to identify who wanted to read my thoughts. I looked at the boys, they seemed a little nervous.

\- I took a breath and released it. I am an Orange.- I said aloud. And it was as if someone had removed the Sound to the entire camp, only the fire and the crickets were heard.  
-Oh ... Cheryl said softly. I turned around and saw her stroking her hair with a mischievous smile on your lips. I had never seen her so closely, she was even more beautiful. With full lips that invite you to get closer to them and very captivating brown eyes. But that's not the best moment to notice that, I shook my head a little to get rid of those thoughts.

-That's why I can't read your mind.-Veronica said, looking at Josie who was also nodding  
"It is you who are doing it," I told them. They nodded  
"We thought there was no one left from the Oranges," said Jughead.  
-Yeah ... thanks to the FEP experiments, we are very few.-I said  
-Make us a demonstration.-Reggie said  
"Man," said Archie  
-What ?, is the first time we see one, we do not know if it will be the last.-he said. In that moment Sweet pea and Fangs pissed off at the comment, several rose to come between them.  
\- You have a problem?.- said Sweet pea

-Relax, man. It was just a comment.- he said defensively  
-Relax, everyone.- Archie said.- Here nobody is going to demonstrate anything to anyone.- He conclude  
We finished dinner in tension. Each one went to his cabin.  
I got into bed and thought about maybe he was right. What if I was the only one? How was I going to control my faculties? What if tomorrow They kicked us out of the camp?  
With all those doubts try to fall asleep.

In the morning I went to see what task had been assigned to me, when Jughead was going to look at me interrupted.  
-Can you come to the office? .- he said. I nodded and followed him. I was a little nervous, I didn't understand nothing. Why did he want to talk to me? Had they regretted welcoming me?

We walked into the office, Archie was leaning against one of the desks, Veronica was arms folded, Betty sitting at one of the desks, Jughead sat next to her, told me to sit in the opposite chair. That seemed like an ambush

-I'm green.- he told me.- I frowned.- And I'm very interested to know what an Orange is like, how your brain works, how do you do it ... everything.- he said as if he were a small child  
I looked at him smiling, almost laughing. And look at the others.   
\- Do you just want to know that ?, Do not want … throw me or something like that.- I asked  
-No, we are just very intrigued. We have never seen anyone like you.- said Betty.  
-Only if you feel like it, Toni. We don't want to put any pressure on you.- Archie said  
-Well ... As you already know I can control and induce thought in other people but ... I don't have control.- I said. Jughead was writing everything down in a notebook and everyone was looking at me with expectation.  
-Also when I touch or touch someone, I see everything that person has lived, all their memories. All the images come to me at once.  
-That's why you didn't give me your hand.- Veronica left.

I nodded.  
-And you can't control it? Jughead said  
\- No, I don't know how to control it. .- I said stroking the nape of my neck  
"Maybe we can help you," said Archie. I turn and look at him incredulously  
\- Veronica can help you, she is purple, she knows how to see what people think ...- said Betty looking at Veronica. Maybe she can give you some advice that she does.- she said

-We can prove it.- Veronica said Smiling  
-And Betty and I will look for information, to see if we find something that can help you control the rest.  
"You really are going to do all that," I asked. I could not believe it, for the first time someone dear help with my faculties.  
-Of course.-said Archie We will help you control them, now you are part of the camp, you are one of us. Everyone was looking at me smiling, finally a place where it could be me, without having afraid that they won't accept me ..- Also with your skills you can help us in the camp, and to look for provisions.- he said.

I couldn't stop smiling. According to Veronica, practice every morning until dinner time. While Jughead and Betty were looking for a solution so I could touch others without seeing anything and especially without harming anyone. I couldn't wait until I saw the boys and tell them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHONI!!!  
> Next tuesday double chapter

A week had passed. The boys were very happy, Sweet pea was helping repair some things and joined Moose and Polly, they are helped how to teach the most little ones to control their skills. Besides, she had already caught Josie's eye. I don't stop messing with him and he messes with me because I like Cheryl and I still haven't found the moment to get closer to her. Fangs takes care of security, I see little of him since it is the shift from 5 in the afternoon to 5 at night and when I see him he is too tired, so he goes to sleep in one of the stores.

While I am practicing with Veronica.  
She told me what she does when she wants to hear what a person thinks, just concentrates in that person, that simple. At first it didn't work out, it took me three days to do it, although if I concentrated too much, I got them to do what I wanted.   
The more progress I made I wanted to practice with more people; one day the lie at dinner I convinced the six people that they were in charge of preparing it, so that they did it in six different ways. Another day I convinced the girl that her real name was Theodora and when everyone she called by her real name she started crying.

I was super excited when I get here I couldn't and now I can do two things than before could not or could not but touch people. On the other hand Jughead and Betty were still looking for a solution so I can't see inside people's heads when I touch someone.

Today, Veronica wanted to try something new in our classes.  
-I've been thinking now that you know how to get into people's heads, now it's time to block yours so that no one reads or in your case enters your head.- she said.   
I nodded.- But ... how  
I alone cannot get into your mind, I have brought reinforcements.- she said smiling.- Girls.- scream. Josie, Melody and Valerie appeared at her side.

"Very well," she said. - Let's try to get into your head.  
"Okay, what if it doesn't work?" I said. She sighed and said, "We'll have to bring in more reinforcements." You just relax. I nodded. They got around me and started concentrating. I started noticing again about the nape of the neck, only this time I noticed a ringing in the ears. I listened to them, listen your effort come girls, focus. 

-Okay, let's try again to be more comfortable.- Veronica said.- Girls, ready ?.  
I could tell they were tired but still kept going. The second time the It was much better although we had to leave it there, they were exhausted.  
-Tomorrow you will have to try to block us. Imagine a wall, that helps me. OK?.-  
I nodded. I said goodbye to them and thanked them. I knew the effort involved in helping me. I retired and went to a place where I usually practice. When I got there I didn't see anyone else there.

-Jesus, Orange. Be more careful.- Cheryl said startled.  
-Calm down, red. I thought there was nobody.- I said  
-What are you doing standing there? Go, it's my place.-she said abruptly.   
What was that for? This week I have been observing her, she is the queen of the camp, if she wants something she has it. I have a feeling something is wrong.  
-I come here to practice every day, it's my place.-she says looking into her eyes  
-Of course, you're new here. I am Cheryl Blossom, or also known as Cheryl Bombshell. I do what I want so get used to orange- she said.  
\- I have a better idea, why don't you tell me that it goes through your head because it's clear that you are suffering.-I said  
She growled, and started to pick up her notebook and pencils ready to go. I got in her path.  
-Cheryl ... - I said She ignored and tried to surround me but I blocked her. When I look at herself I saw that her eyes were red, ready to attack me. I raise my hands defensively.  
"Get out of my way, Orange," she said.  
And just like that, she left. Leaving me checkered and without understand nothing. I couldn't practice anymore, I couldn't stop thinking about our meeting.

On Friday night, they projected a movie, we made popcorn and each one sat with a blanket on the floor. I saw Cheryl was alone picking up her drink so I approach determined.  
-Let me guess, cherry Cola for Cheryl Bombshell.- I said smiling  
-Oh my god, what do you want? And why are you chasing me? .- She said turning to me.  
-I do not. I had been with Fangs but he has left me standing and Sweet pea is behind Josie.-I said justifying myself.-  
\- I was going to sit alone, unless you want some company.-I said with a little hope. She picked up her drink, bringing it to her mouth, smiling at me sideways. 

We sat on one side, I put my blanket on the floor and let her sit first. we sat next to each other, the movie started and ... I don't think I found out about anything what happened.  
I couldn't stop thinking about how close it was, we brushed our shoulders and I couldn't contain myself and I looked at her; She is ... beautiful, I looked at all the details of her profile I started to feel a slight tickle in my stomach until I was caught and turned quickly although I could see that she was smiling slightly.  
When the movie ended, everyone started picking up but we stayed there.  
-Well…. It was good.- I said  
"Yes," she said, looking at her hands.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" I said. She nodded.  
We collected the things, we approached her cabin to leave things, once we left them, we started walking through the shelter.

-How long have you been in the refuge ?, without pressure.  
She takes a deep breath and ... - From the beginning, I am from Riverdale and I have gone with all the boys to school.Until everything happened.  
-How did you build this? .- I asked intrigued, although I didn't want to overwhelm her.  
-With great help from Archie and Betty's parents. If not, all this would not have been possible. She said. We reached some stones and we sat opposite each other.- Archie's father took me in, my parents wanted to take me to those camps, they said ... I was a devil and that I only created destruction but ... he did not allow it.- she said, starting to cry.   
I sat next to her. I hugged her very careful not to touch her. She leaned on me. I dont know how much time passed, but none of us wanted to end that contact.

"What is it like?" She said, pulling away a little and looking into my eyes. I looked at her frowning frown .- What is it like to be in a camp? .- I take my eyes away, look towards the ground.  
-It's ... horrible.- I said swallowing.- They have you doing chores so you don't notice how much time passes. You can't do anything just work and nod- I looked at her, she had a face of concern.- Luckily I'm not there anymore and this.- I said looking around.- compared to that's paradise.- and I looked at her smiling and she smiled at me.

-It's getting late, tomorrow I have to teach ... - she said  
-Eh yes. I also have to go tomorrow I have to practice with the girls.-I said  
I accompanied her to her cabin. We said goodbye and I went to mine. I don't know what this would lead to, but. Cheryl Blossom is getting inside my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> As always next tusday double chapther

I had slept like a rose. I can't stop counting time so I can see again Cheryl, but she had class and I had training.

-Very well Toni, let's start. Think or remember something and try to block that  
thought.-she said. I had all the girls around me like in the last classes.  
Breathe and focus. I Look for a thought and the only thing that was going through my head Cheryl Blossom, our meeting yesterday in the movie, the brush of arms, that tickle in the stomach and ... wait a minute don't try to block it. I opened my eyes and the girls were smiling, they had read everything. I blushed  
-Shit.- I said- that was not ... you didn't have to see that. She said, placing her hands on my face.  
"Nothing happens, Toni," said Veronica  
-Yes, we had already seen you look at Cheryl before and this confirmed everything.- Josie said smiling ear to ear.  
\- My God, don't say anything. I don't want to push her and ... ugh I don't know what's happening to me.-I said  
\- Quiet, we will not tell her.- Valerie left.  
-Well, let's approve again. I no longer think it can be more embarrassing.- I said  
-We'll see.- Veronica said. This time we all laugh.  
That day I had not managed to block the girls, I had a hard time imagining that wall. After several attempts we leave it for today. I went to see Jughead, on the way you can see Cheryl we did not greet from afar. I got to the office.

-Hi, Jughead, Betty. Have you discovered anything? .-I ask  
"Well ... actually yes." Jughead said smiling. We have been reading studies on the mind  
human and its complexity. It gives us consciousness, thought, imagination, even  
perception. Mind and brain go together.- he said excitedly. I looked at him carefully but without know what you wanted to tell me. What I say.-he said continuing.- is that you are able to see everything people have lived, right ?.  
-Yes.  
-Well, you can do much more. You can search its memory for something specific, it works like a great browser, search for something specific and it just appears. And you can also provoke some sensation in another person like pain, sadness etc.  
-Okay ... how do I do all that? Who is going to let me get inside his head? And that's it  
Do you know how I can touch people without seeing what they have lived?  
"Not yet," said Betty. Maybe with practice and concentration we will succeed. And because of the Practice, Jughead, Archie and I are ready to be the guinea pig.

I left the office disappointed, on the one hand I am excited to be able to do all those things and to start practicing but on the other hand it is frustrating or being able to touch anyone without seeing inside.  
-Toni !, Something happens.- said Cheryl approaching me.  
-Eh no. I just talked to Jughead, he find out something about my abilities but not about  
touching people.  
-That's great, TT. I'm sure you can do it.-she said smiling at me. Furthermore, we all  
It is difficult to control it.  
-TT? - I said laughing  
-Yes, Toni Topaz, TT. She told me without further ado. I don't know how she does it but she always manages to get me one smile, I thought.  
-The girls and I are going to have a party in our cabin. You sign up?  
-What the hell, I sign up.

We went to my cabin to get my things and we went to his.  
-Girls, look who I brought.-said Cheryl excited and smiling.  
We change, play cluedo and have dinner. I was having a good time, I didn't know what  
was. At Thurmond we were all girls together but we never could have done this.  
But I don't want to think about that. Veronica was absent and after a while she brought a bottle of rum.  
"Oh my god," said Cheryl  
-Girl, that's what I need.- Josie said  
"It's girls night, a little fun doesn't hurt," she said.  
We had almost finished the entire bottle. And I have to confess that it was the first time that I was drinking alcohol and it was going to my head.  
-Josie, how are you with Sweet pea.- Betty asked laughing.  
-Oh god, I don't want to hear this, it's like a brother to me. I said. The girls started laughing. Cheryl was by my side, she was touching me all the time, it's nice but  
I'm scared of hurting her.  
-Slowly. he gets very nervous, he is very shy.- she said.  
I shook my head - That is not the Sweet pea that I know.-I said  
-And how is it? Help me understand him because I don't know what to do.-she said focusing all her attention on me.  
"He is very loyal and loving," I said. They started laughing again, all thanks to the alcohol. - seriously when I met him he was cautious but afterwards .. he is a piece of bread. Once you you know and he is getting to know you is fond of.- I said seriously  
-I know that feeling.-said Cheryl looking at me.  
\- You seem to like it.- Melody said  
-Not at all. But he is a very special person and I love him. The girls exclaimed their aw and I blush. We were late, a boy had to come and tell us to lower our voices,  
We replied with a lower laugh. We decided it was time to sleep, everyone got in  
in their beds.  
-TT, you sleep with me.- said Cheryl.

-Okay, but be careful, I don't want to hurt you.- I said getting into her bed. It was one  
Very small bed, a bunk bed, we could hardly move. Cheryl looked at me with  
that look that I like so much  
"You are very sweet," she said, closing her eyes. I saw her fall asleep and I looked at her, I don't know how much time I was like this, in the end I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.

I think I have never slept so well in my life, it was very warm. I didn't feel like  
I moved but heard various giggles and voices.  
-Cheryl ..., Toni.- I heard Veronica's voice. I felt Cheryl move in my chest and mumble something.  
-Cheryl mumbled something . Wait a minute, I'm at Cheryl's cabin, the party with  
the girls, I slept with Cheryl. I opened one eye, saw Veronica and Betty looking at us and smiling.  
I pulled the arm around Cheryl aside and pulled a few strands of her hair that I had  
stuck in my face.  
-What time is it? .- I asked with my hoarse voice  
"It's 10." said Betty.  
-What ???? .- Cheryl said sitting down quickly.- That is impossible, I always get up  
soon to do my routine. I sat down too, rolling my eye, she looked at me and gave  
She realized that we had slept curled up.  
-Why didn't you wake us up before? .- I ask  
"Sorry, it seemed that you were very comfortable, and very cute," said Veronica smiling at us.

It was Sunday, Sundays were days off, you had to continue with the tasks of the camp  
but there was no class. After getting dressed and going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
-What are you planning to do today? .- wonder Cheryl  
"I'm meeting Jughead to practice after lunch," I said. She seemed a little  
disappointed. If you want you can come .. if you have nothing to do.- I said. The whole change face and nodded.  
We spend the rest of the morning talking about everything and nothing. I talk about how she loves it draw, that helps her relax. She also likes to do archery and she suggested teaching me someday. She loves good novels and poetry. Her color is scarlett red that's pretty obvious by her way of dressing. I told her a little more about Thurmond, and how I met the boys. When we realized it was time to see Jughead.

We sit opposite each other. Cheryl and Betty were watching us closely.  
-When I was little I lost my favorite hat and I don't know where.  
-Very well, how is it ?, Give me all the details you can? .- I said concentrating  
-It was a light green camouflage hat.  
Try to relax, close your eyes and give me your hand. Think about the last moment where you wear it. Try to bring it to mind, if you can.- My hand was shaking, I started to notice slight headache and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end.

Jughead breathed twice, two loud, short sighs.  
I felt as if I had gotten under the surface of a river still warm from the sun.  
Everything was moving very fast. Here and there, I saw faces or objects, a green apple, a snake, a lonely swing, a door that said DO NOT ENTER! Scribbled in pencil, almost as if Jughead was trying to think everything at once, except what I had asked.

-Show me when you lost your favorite hat- I said quietly- Green camouflage hat.  
The memory emerged as fast as if I had pulled it out of the water. A night sky and  
a bonfire that cast a warm glow on a trailer and framed dark silhouettes that  
reflected in it. The deeper I went into the memory, the more senses my images; a smell here, a sound there, a touch.  
-How are they doing? .- I heard Archie behind me.  
Jughead had to catch the voice, because I felt him shiver. I squeezed our hands with  
more strength, as if I could not get the result we wanted.  
The memory wavered and floated. - The green hat- I repeated  
Jughead was me, screams were heard, the people who were arguing were his father and some men I didn't know, something about going somewhere else, I got a little closer, I stepped on a branch and the noise alert them of my presence. I ran away from there while his father he was calling, I went into the forest, I fell a couple of times and that's where I saw him.

I opened my eyes, and the light coming through the window illuminated the back of my eyes intentionally. The disorientation was still horrible. It took me two seconds to remember where I was, and two others to find my voice.  
-You saw your father arguing with some guys, they caught you and you ran away into the forest. You lost your hat as you got into it.  
Jughead seemed weak, still half dazed by my influence on him. Betty approached him,  
and hug him.  
-I'm fine, I just need to rest.- he said with a slightly hoarse voice- You did it, How do you feel?  
-I have a little headache and I'm stunned. Who is the next one? Said


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it

A couple of days passed after the intervention I had with Jughead. Cheryl stayed long enough impressed and happy, that made me blush. I continued practicing with Archie  
and Betty it became very easy for me to enter their minds it was like taking a breath.  
With the girls I kept trying to block my mind but the strategy of the wall did not help me nothing. In the end I made it, I imagined a thick black mist that clouded my whole mind  
and It worked, I wanted to try it several times just in case it had been a coincidence, but no, there was managed to block my mind.  
Now I was trying to block someone else's mind while that one of the girls was trying to read her mind, this was very difficult for me to do distance but touching people yes I  
could.

I was spending more and more time with Cheryl, when I finished my classes I went for her and vice versa. We have breakfast, lunch and dinner together. Everything was  
going very well, but I was afraid of touching her I didn't want to look inside her head, not with her. Although we do we pressed our hands, some caress until I felt the tingling in  
the neck that was the stop sign.

I was meeting Cheryl on our site when Archie told me to go to the office  
-What's up? .- I asked  
"We had thought about you coming with us to look for supplies," said Archie.  
-Seriously.- I told them.- Normally leaving the camp is handled by people of maximum confidence even none of the girls can go out. It's very dangerous. So I couldn't believe it.  
-Yes.-said Jughead- With your skills you can be of great help also you know how is to be out there  
\- Okay, when are we leaving? And who are coming? .- I said  
-We are leaving tonight. Come on you, Jughead, Mad dog and me.- Archie said. We will be four days, we will go to look for some stores we take what we need and we return.  
As soon as I left the office I was glad that I was included in these missions, but I also knew what going out entails; trackers, FEPs. I went to see Cheryl.  
-Sorry for being late, I had to go talk to Archie and Jughead.- I said sitting down at her side.  
-Is everything okay, TT? .- She wonder with concern  
"They asked me to go on a mission with them." She smiled slightly.  
-That's great Toni, nobody has gone out as fast as you. Normally the ones that go out They take months even years to come out. - She said smiling at me and stroking my arm.  
-I know. But…. I know what awaits me out there, who will be out there.- I said a little worried.  
-That's why you are the most suitable to go, TT and you are going to do it well.- she told me. We stayed looking at us and we smiled warmly.  
"It will be four days," I said. She seemed a little discouraged.- But they sure happen fast. Do you help prepare things?

POV Cheryl

I Help TT to collect her things, it took us very little time since it has practically nothing clothes compared to mine. She was worried, she trusted Toni fully, her abilities they are extraordinary. I don't want to think about how much I'm going to miss her in her absence.  
These weeks have been the best I have spent in the camp, we have known much better, and .. I really like it, I have never felt this for anyone.  
Jughead, Archie, Mad dog and Toni were already ready to leave.  
-Be careful.- I said worried  
"I'll have it." We stared at it, it was as if her eyes captivated me and I couldn't push away my gaze from yours.  
-All ready guys.- Archie asked. They attended and got going. 

Before leaving I couldn't resist and hug Toni tightly, I didn't want her to go, I wanted to stay right then but she had  
to go. We pulled away, she looked at me smiling and left with the boys.   
I stayed next to Veronica and Betty watching as they disappeared among the trees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week Choni a Big step in the relationship.

Part of the way we did it walking just when it was getting day, we arrived at a road, in one place there was a hidden car, we got on and continued our journey. We had the opportunity to take a nap, and get some rest.  
We stopped in an old camping area to spend the night, we had seen some how many stores, there didn't seem to be anyone. It was deserted and abandoned but full of food, clothing, stationery etc. We took a look to make sure there was no one there.   
We decided to grab some dinner and get some sleep. Tomorrow morning we would take everything that we needed and would return.  
-Toni, I know you told us that you had fled the league. But how did they discover you? .- Jughead asked.  
-They got me out of Thurmond. In recent years, FEPs have improved white noise,  
Do you know what it is? - I asked them  
-I've heard. They say it's terrible, you can't do anything.- Mad dog said  
-That's right -I said- White noise prevents you from using your skills and so they can control you. As I was saying, they improved it so much that they could specify the color they want to direct it to and thus see if someone had skipped the first controls. This is how they discovered me. I get a doctor who is an infiltrator in the FEP who works for the league.-They freaked out.- They took me out, gave me new clothes and a backpack. So one of the League agents sprayed me and saw what he did to other children. So I left and it was then when I found the boys.- They were with their mouths open everything I was telling them It was alien  
\- And ... How have you hidden so long? - I asked them  
"With the help of our parents, they did not believe in anything the government said," he said. Archie.  
\- And the provisions. How is it that after so long you continue to have medical products, clothes etc ...? .- I asked intrigued  
-Traveling and looking.-ditch the matter Archie- We should sleep, tomorrow is going to be a very day long.- he said changing the subject.

I didn't fit in, after six years they should have run out of supplies and They should travel further to find supplies. I kept thinking about it while I slept.

The next day we put medical products in bags; pills, bandages, syrups etc. perishable food, some clothes. Take advantage and I took clothes for my some pants, tops,  
underwear, boots, pendants ... Fill my entire backpack with clothes. I caught a mirror not very great, I also found a camera and several reels. I stopped in the stationery section  
-Toni, let's go, hurry up.- Jughead yelled at me  
"Yeah, come on." An idea had occurred to me.

POV CHERYL

The days seemed eternal to me, I know that Toni had only been here a short time but still threw her out less. And having her scent on my bed made it even worse, every time  
I moved her Vanilla smell, I was holding on to the pillow I wanted it to be here but it was still a long day for her to come.  
I put on my sports clothes, I went out for a run, I showered, I had breakfast and I started preparing my class with the kids. I instruct the reds obviously apart from teaching them  
everything we can to do we teach them everything they would stay in a normal school.  
-Good Morning; Miss Blossom.- They told me when I entered class. I always teach them to have Manners, that we live in a camp does not mean that we have to lose them.  
-Today we are going to create a small flame in our hand.- I snapped my fingers, a flame.- You have to be very focused on the flame and what happens next to you.- I said firmly.- I raised the flame and I made it fly all over my hand, the children were anxious  
For testing, I made it disappear.-Who wants to test? .- All my students raised the hand, I love teaching, it relaxes me and helps me not to think about how tragic my life is.

I never let them see my sensitive and friendly side, I only let them see my colder side. Although with children is different.

Once I finished with the classes, I didn't know what to do. What did she do when Toni wasn't there? Annoy someone, hide in my place to draw but I did not feel like.  
-Cheryl ...- V said chanting my name- I know what you are thinking.  
-You can stop reading my mind, it's private.- I said coldly  
-It was a joke and I wasn't doing it, okay? You don't have to know how to read the mind to know that. You're thinking of a girl with pink hair. - She said laughing. I looked at her angrily, nobody knows that I like girls except those who know how to read her mind.  
-Calm down, they will arrive soon- she said stroking my arm.  
-I know ... I just hope it doesn't take long.- I said yielding to her pressure  
-Tell me, how are you doing?  
-What are you talking about? .- Josie said approaching us  
-Oh, you get nice on time. Cheryl is going to tell us about her flirting.- Veronica said. I looked at her offended  
-Don't talk about Toni like that. She is not just a flirt for me ... -I said looking at my hands.- She is a friend.- They looked at each other and smiled pleasantly.  
-What's up? .- I asked  
-Nothing.-they said at the same time.  
-I don't believe it.- I said crossing my arms- What are those looks for? Maybe they know something that I do not know.  
-Ronnie, I just remembered that we have something to do.- Josie said  
-Yes, let's go.- V said quickly  
-A moment girls! - I shouted- You can't leave me like this! - I saw them run away, no I understood nothing, perhaps Toni had said something to them or they had talked about me.

I was deep in my thoughts, trying to read a book, but I couldn't stop reading the same phrase over and over again.  
-Cheryl ..- I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and there she was in her leather jacket, a transparent T-shirt and her black pants. I put down my book and ran to it.

We melt into a strong hug. God had missed her so much, her scent, her warmth, her voice ... We moved away a little but while still wrapping our arms around each other, she smiled at me ear to ear, God how I love that smile. I saw her eyes stray from my eyes to my lips and again to my eyes. I bit my lower lip  
-Mm .. I'm back.-she said  
-I can see that. How was the trip? How did it go? Or did you find a tracker? I said it all very quickly. She giggled and we stopped holding on  
-It went very well, we have brought many things. But I'm exhausted.- I could see that she had a little dark circles.- all I want right now is to shower, eat something and sleep.- she  
said stroking the nape of the neck.  
-Of course, you're tired. I'll leave you, see you at dinner? .- She nodded, took her things and watched her leave to her cabin. I was feeling a little disappointed I wanted to spend more time with her but it's normal has made a very long journey.  
At dinner they told us a bit about how the trip had gone. We had no time to talk. As soon as he had dinner he went to sleep.

The next day I woke up early and unfortunately it was raining…. That means that We will be all day in the cabin, they will bring us meals and we will not be able to do  
anything else.

Once I had breakfast I had an idea I was ready and I went out the door  
-Where are you going? It's raining.- Josie told me.  
-To see Toni.- I said opening the umbrella.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains a lot of emotion, past of Toni and his parents and an important step for choni.  
> Hope you like it.

After getting up and seeing that it was raining, I decided to go for some tools to place the mirror that I found. When I arrived they had brought me breakfast, so I took it and got down to business. I had already hung the mirror, it looked pretty good. I threw myself on the ground, I took the camera was what I was most excited about, I had always wanted one and I was dying to try how it worked but with this weather... I would have to improvise. I heard the knock on the door  
"Go ahead." I was still looking at the camera, I still hadn't realized who it was.  
"Cheryl, what are you doing here?"  
-I ... I had thought of coming to see you, yesterday we didn't have time to talk. Although if I bother you. I can go.- she said, playing with her hands like she was nervous. Do I make Cheryl nervous, I thought?  
-Cheryl, you never bother me.- She smiled warmly at me.- You have also arrived at the ideal moment, I wanted to try this camera and now that you are here I can take some photos of you.  
-To me? she said  
-Yes, you are beautiful.- I said it quickly, without thinking.- Sorry, I ... I didn't want to .. I'm sorry if I went to far.- I said it was making me nervous and I was blushing  
-It´s okay, Toni.- She said sitting next to me and stroking my leg.- You can call me like that as many times as you want.- We looked at each other and smiled warmly and again I had that tickle in my stomach. -Pose.-She made several poses, one smiling, another biting her tongue while smiling, another one biting. We had a great time and laughed a lot.  
-So bad we can't reveal them.-I said  
-I can ask my cousin Betty.  
"That would be great." I had not realized how close we were. "I brought you something." She put a surprised face, I got up and put it behind my back. "Okay, ready?" She nodded. - Close your eyes.- I put everything in front of her, I hoped she would like it.- Very well, open them.- She opened them and looked at the sketchbooks and the pencils that i have brought, she stood still, amazed. -TT ... are for me.- I nodded. She picked up the notebook, opened it, and ran her hands over the soft sheets. Suddenly she lunged at me, hugging me and almost knocking me to the ground. -It's perfect, Toni. Thank you. - She said pulling away to see my face. I had never seen her smile so much she seemed like a little girl. -I saw you draw in the forest and when I saw the notebooks I thought of you and took them  
-I .. thank you, Toni. No one has ever done this for me. - We look into each other's eyes, she has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Lowering my gaze to her lips I could see that she did the same and without realizing it we began to lean. "No," I said, "she got serious." I really want to, but I don't want to hurt you, Cheryl.  
Nothing is going to happen, Toni.  
"You don't know that!" I said a little loudly, it was not my intention.  
-Why not Toni? What's wrong? Why can you touch the others and not me? .- she said pissed off  
-It's hard to explain.- I looked down  
-Well, explain it to me.- She said more calmly, she came closer and stroked my arms.- Explain it to me, I want to understand it. I want to understand you.- I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
-When it all started, I will start dying children from my school and I was curious. So one day while dining with my parents ... - I squeezed my eyes tighter and brought the memory to my mind.  
-How It feels? .- I asked for. My father raised his head in regret. -What does it feel like? .- said my father. Look at the plate -When you die, do you feel something? I know that it is not the same in all cases, and that you stop breathing your heart stops beating, but what does it feel like?  
-Toni! - my mother cried in horror. "Nothing happens if it hurts," I said, "but are you still inside your body when it stops working?" Do you know you're dead  
-Toni! My father knitted his eyebrows as he dropped his shoulders. -Good .. "You won't dare ..." said my mother. My father put his free hand on my mother's hand-Jacob, you will not dare .. I kept my hands clenched into a fist under the table. My mother had gone from being flushed to pale. "No one ..." my father began to say. "No one knows, darling. I can't give you an answer. We will find out when the time comes. I suppose that .. -Stop! "My mother said, patting the table." Toni, go up to your room! -Calm down.- my father said very seriously.- It is a matter that should be discussed.  
-It is not! Absolutely! How dare you? She stiffened under my father's hand. And I saw, open-mouthed, how he took his glass of water and held it out to him threw. Trying to avoid it, my father raised his hand, my mother stood up. The chair fell with a crash to the floor for a second. I screamed .. I didn't want to, but the scream escaped me.  
My mother came towards me, grabbed me by the elbow and forced myself to get up, dragging the tablecloth with me. -Stop! - I heard my father say- Stop! We will have to talk to her about this! Doctors have said that we must prepare it!  
"You hurt me," I managed to say. The sound of my voice surprised my mother, who looked down when she realized that she was digging her nails into my forearm. "My God ..." she said, but I was already in the hall, flying upstairs slamming the door of my room. Tears began to roll down my cheeks, wet my ears and hair. I crushed my face against the pillow to try not to hear the screams. My head felt light and heavy at the same time, but the worst was the palpitations. Like I had something inside pounding on my skull.  
Hours later, when my feet carried me downstairs, I found my parents in their room, in the dark, fast asleep. I went over to the side of the bed where my mother slept and kiss her good night. Her rosemary-smelling cream had made her cheek slippery. The moment I brought my lips close, I jerked away, I perceived a white flash that burned my eyelids. For a strange second, the image of my own face had preceded a series of intertwined thoughts and had quickly disappeared. The blanket must have moved and that startled me. They were still asleep. I went upstairs and went to my room, snuggled under the duvet and fell asleep.

In the morning I go down to the kitchen. My mother was humming to herself. -Mother?. It turned so quickly that it collided with the handle of the pan that was on the stove.  
-I do not feel well. Can i stay at home.- There was no answer, not even a blink. -How .. how did you get in here? -I have a headache and my stomach hurts- I explained

-I asked you how you got in here, young womman. What's your name? - Her voice sounded strange- Where do you live? The longer it took to respond the more she grabbed my arm. It had to be a joke, right? Would she be sick too? -Can you tell me what your name is? Insisted  
-Ay! .- I shouted, trying to let go.- What's wrong mom?  
-Where are your parents? How did you get into this house? "Bu-bu but what's wrong with you?" -We can do it good or bad. I know you're confused, but I promise I'm not your mother.  
-But if I live here! .- I said.- I'm Toni !. Her jaw tightened. -Mama.- I started to cry.- Sorry, I didn't want to misbehave. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I will be good .. I will go to school and I will not get sick, please.  
\- My husband is a policeman. He can help you get home. Wait here.

When my father came I ran to hug him, he stayed still without hugging me. "Get in the car," he said in a calm voice. I did what he asked without first looking at my mother. My father took me to the police station, called on the phone and approached me  
-Dad, what happens to mom? .- I asked  
-Toni .. She is not your mother and I am not your father. But ... you're going to be fine. - Some men in black entered, they grabbed me by force. I screamed at my father, I screamed and screamed until he couldn't take it anymore. 

I didn't realize but I was projecting my memory, I was projecting it to Cheryl. Look at Cheryl.  
-I've seen it, I've felt it, Toni.- she said with tears in her eyes. I also had tears in my eyes.  
-The last time I touched them ... I erased, I erased from their memories. What if I can't stop and do something to you?  
Look at me.- she said, pulling her tears away from her face. She try to touch my face, try to push me away. "Look at me," she insisted. I looked her in the eye, she had a determined look to get everything she wanted. "Concentrate on me." she took my face in her hands and I looked at her.  
"Look me in the eyes." I was trying to forget the tingling in my neck, I knew that all the images would sell me next. -Look at me.- I saw my orange eyes in the reflection of her eyes.- Don't think about it, focus on me.- I breathed hard several times and I saw how little by little my eyes returned to normal. -That's .. look at me. You are not going to do the same to me as your parents. You already control your skills. You control them, not they to you.-  
I could feel her leaning towards me, bringing her head closer to mine. I felt her breath on my lips. She tilt her head a little and kiss me. The contact was so sofe, and I had wanted it for so long. I grabbed onto her, pulled her closer to me, while we continued kissing, it was ... a feeling that I had never experienced. We parted a little to get air and we kissed again, her lower lip closed around my upper one, they are very soft and they taste cherry, I never wanted to stop. Our lips moved in perfect sync, I caught her by the neck as we deepened the kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl's little past, some memories of Toni and CHONI  
> Next tuesday double chapther

Cheryl and I were in bed, occasionally giving each other a long, slow kiss. God I am the luckiest girl in the world-I thought. We were hugging each other, looking into each other's eyes.  
-I never thought I could be like this with someone.-I said. She gave me a warm smile and gave me a beak.  
-You can do it, you just need to focus.  
-It's just that… you feel good about your abilities, right? As well as you can, I say. -I corrected seeing her gaze-. But I hate what I can do. I hate it every day, every minute. And now that I've gotten a little quiet, it's better, but before ... - Every minute had been a nightmare. I had lived holding her breath waiting for an inevitable mistake that would ruin everything. It's not okay, do you understand? I know it's not right. I don't like how you feel about forcing people to do things, especially when I know it's the opposite of what they would normally do. I do not like to see their memories or their thoughts or the things they want to reserve. Cheryl did not look away for a moment.

-I understand you, the same thing happened to me. My parents ... they were furious, they treated me badly, well they always have, but when we found out I was a red one ... they wanted to get rid of me. On the contrary, my brother JJ adored me and thanks to him I was able to get out of there. - Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
-Cheryl .. -My mother said I was ... a demon.- I was furious how someone like that could say that to a little girl.-I thought  
"Cheryl, you're not a demon." I left her sitting down, i did the same. I took her face in my hands with my thumbs to tear her away, look her in the eyes.  
\- Your mother is wrong. You are ... sensational. We spend the rest of the day like this. Telling us about our childhood, getting to know each other. At night she went to sleep in her cabin but I told her to stay, she did not discuss it with me. I borrowed one of my pajamas and we curled up in my bed.

I felt fingers running down my forehead, sliding down my nose ending on my lips and caressing them. -TT ... wake up.- a voice told me. I opened my eyes getting used to the light and there was Cheryl propped up on her elbow and caressing my face with her hand. I smiled.  
-Good morning.- I said with my raspy voice. She leaned down and kissed me on the lips slowly, I wanted to stay like this all the time.  
-We have to get up, if we want to have breakfast.- she said getting up from the bed. Accompany Cheryl to her class, when I left her I went to see Veronica thanks she was with Jughead. -I discovered that I can do something else.- I said smiling  
"What?" Jughead said excitedly.  
-Close your eyes and relax.- I concentrated on bringing a memory to my mind and projecting it on hers.-  
It was Saturday, my mother and I were in the kitchen making some cookies, in the background was I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston it was our favorite song. My father came from behind, caught me and started dancing around the kitchen. I was feeling happy. My mother looked at us smiling and laughing. We went after her, she tried to escape but my father caught her, my Mother would not stop laughing and yelling at him to stop.- Blur the memory of their minds.  
-Wow, Toni.- Veronica said.- I felt it, it was like I was there.  
-It is fascinating, everything you can do. Veronica, I'd like to practice more with her. Is that okay?  
-Yes, anyway I think she doesn't need my help anymore, I've taught her everything I know.  
-And I'm very grateful Veronica. I don't know what I would have done without you.- I said  
Jughead wanted to try to see if he could change someone's feelings like fear, anger, pain. And he wanted me to practice with him. I said he was crazy but I tried.  
-Jughead ... - Archie said  
-We need to do it, it will be useful to us.  
-What is it going to do for you? .- I said intrigued  
"In case someday an intruder comes," he said looking at Archie.  
-Ok. Are you ready? .- He nodded. I relaxed, I saw that my eyes were turning orange, I got into his mind very easily.- I was understanding that, as soon as I had been inside someone's mind, the way to return was clearer, it was easier and easier than ever. previous. All I needed was to channel desire and imagine someone's face or look into their eyes until it was mine, I had sunk into his mind with grace and firmness.- I made him believe that someone had destroyed his typewriter and was pissed off that easy.  
Then we had a hard time reassuring him and making him see reason.

When I finished I went to see Cheryl she was still teaching. I saw the children make a fireball very carefully and she guided and instructed them. I leaned against a tree looking at her. She finish the class.  
"You've been watching me for a long time," she said.  
-Mhmm.- I said coming closer, I took her by the waist and kissed her.  
-How about your day? .- She said playing with the hair on the back of my neck  
-Well, I showed Veronica and Jughead the progress we made at night.- She picked up the things, we took them by the hand and we started walking.- And ... you will not believe what I have done to Jughead, you're going to be able to mess with it for a while. 

Cheryl was bursting out laughing as i told her about Jughead. We took our dinner and went to my cabin. Cheryl was passionately talking to me about teaching children, I saw the sparkle in her eyes, I knew how important it was for her to be with the children. I missed several things she said to me. "... we don't want them to burn the camp," she said.  
-Right.- I said laughing.-  
I think you do a very important and interesting job. Also the children adore you.  
-Thanks and yes, I love teaching them, and they also like it. -We stayed looking into each other's eyes, I raised my hand, caressed her cheek, leaned over to kiss her and she did the same. It was an affectionate kiss, sweet I separated looking at her eyes.  
-Do you want to be my girlfriend? .- I said  
-I thought it already was. -Well ... yes but I wanted to make it official.  
"I would love to be your girlfriend." She grabbed me by the nape of the neck and drew me to her red lips, opening them slowly, I felt her warmth in my mouth, I grabbed my arms over her hips, drawing her closer to me as we rolled up. After a time, she pulled away. -I have to go.- she said  
"Okay." I didn't want her to leave but i didn't want to pressure her, she must have noticed me.  
"If I don't appear tonight, the girls will come to bother us," she said, excusing herself.  
-God, no ... -I said knowing how persistent they were.  
\- Good night, baby  
-Good night, TT.- We took a peak and left. I closed the door of the cabin and leaned on it  
. This girl is going to finish me.-I thought


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of action and Choni

A couple of weeks passed, Cheryl and I were making a lot of progress, on the weekends she stayed to sleep in my cabin and some days in between. Every time we took more confidence, we make up whenever we can and we explore our bodies.  
As for my progress, I was still practicing with Jughead; One day I told him that I had pain from molars and was complaining all day, again I made him believe that Betty had broken up with him she began to cry inconsolably. I had to stop doing it it was very addictive, feeling all the he power that I have and all that I can do can be very fascinating and command respect.  
We agree to meet once a week to practice.

My homework at camp is to go with the blue security guys everywhere the perimeter, they taught me everything; the limits of the perimeter, a security bunker, where  
cameras were installed, what to do in case someone entered the perimeter etc.  
From now on I would also take care of going for the supplies, since if any I can do one thing, controlling people instead of forming an unnecessary fight.

Now I was with Cheryl, she was going to teach me to do archery  
-My god ... how long is the rope.- I said  
-Don't be complainer, TT. It has to have pressure.- she said.- Okay, put yourself in position. I did what She said I stood sideways and Cheryl stood behind me.  
-Relax, lift the bow, very well now you take the rope between your fingers and stretch it to back until you have it at the level of your chin. Hold. Look at the objective ... .- she told me. it was very difficult to concentrate I had it stuck to my back, and her whispers in my ear did not helped, I took a deep breath, I kept my composure and I released her hitting the target  
-Oh my god! Cheryl you have seen that, I have achieved it.- I said enthusiastically  
-I .. I see it, TT.- she said clearly impressed.- I hugged her tightly, when I moved away I gave her a kiss.  
-You are the best.-I said. She kissed me back. We continue practicing, the truth is that  
I wasn´t that bad. The bells rang indicating dinner time.  
We went for it, while we were holding her I could see that Veronica and Archie weresomewhat upset by something that Reggie and Fangs had told them.

-TT, let's go? .- Cheryl said, bringing me back to reality. We sit next to Sweet pea, Josie and Kevin. Kevin was lying on the floor with his food on his lap and leaning on one ofthe trunks. Sweet pea and Josie were next to each other  
-Hello, guys.- I said sitting on a log  
"Ladies, how was the day?" Said Sweet pea  
"I've taught TT to archery practice," said Cheryl.  
"And she has not been distracted," Sweet Pea said mockingly. I looked at him pissed off  
-For your information I will focus when I have a beautiful girl next to me.- I said Smiling.- Now he was the one who blushed and looked askance at Josie.  
-Changing the subject.- Josie said.- How are you doing?  
\- We are very good.- Cheryl said looking at me and caressing my arm I put my hand on hers and I squeezed her lovingly as I lost my gaze.  
Fangs joined us sitting next to Kevin, he had a distracted look and his face a little rosy  
-What happened to Archie and Veronica? .- I asked  
-Oh nothing. Perimeter things.-he said clearly hiding something. We spent the rest of the dinner chatting.

Accompany the girls to their cabin, Cheryl offered me to stay but tomorrow I had I have to go with several blues to watch the closest perimeter to civilization and I have to have  
the head clear.

...

I don't know what woke me up, I was in my bed it was night, I turned around and looked up at the ceiling.  
I was listening to the noise outside, how strange.-I thought. I decided to get up and take a look. I went outside, I was listening to the voices later, around the bonfire, I went  
there.  
As I got closer you can see several of the blues running around the camp alarmed. I got to the girls' cabin, all of them were on the porch wearing their pajamas  
They had awakened the same as me.  
-What happened? .- I said worried.

Suddenly Reggie appeared with bruises on his face and Mad dog carried Fangs in his arms, I could see that he was injured in one leg. I ran towards them. Just when I get there Archie comes and Jughead.  
-Take it to the office. Betty !, bring the kit.- Jughead said  
"We were doing our round when a man shot us," Reggie said very quickly. We have caught him.  
-Take him to cabin 27, it's empty.- Archie said  
While they put him in the office. Sweet pea stood next to me I could see on her face the same concern than mine, he looked at me and we were thinking the same thing. What the hell happen?.  
We went to enter the cabin but Veronica got in our way.  
-It would be better if you let them do their job.-she said holding us.  
"They just shot our friend, we want to see him!" He said pissed off. I was with my arms crossed watching the interaction.  
-Come on V, we are not going to bother we just want to see if it's ok.- I said  
-I'm sorry, and I understand. But it is better that there are few people in there.- she insisted, she looked at Cheryl and to Josie for some help  
Cheryl stood next to me. She hug myself with one arm.  
"Come on Toni, let them do what they have to do," she said sweetly.

A couple of hours had passed, we were in the girls' cabin. I was sitting on the Cheryl's bed, she hadn't moved from my side for a moment. I had my head resting on  
her shoulder and her arm went around my waist, while with the other she caressed my arm. up and down. Josie was trying to calm Sweet pea down.  
The door opened, Archie and Betty entered. Sweet pea and I got up in a hurry.  
-It's okay. I have removed the bullet, luckily it has not damaged any artery. Now you just have to rest.- said Betty.  
I released all the air I had in my lungs, thank goodness that was fine.  
-What happened?. Who shot him? .- said Sweet pea  
-Has it been a tracker, those of the FEP? .- Ask  
-Guys, calm down. Tomorrow we'll find out, and we'll ask Fangs and Reggie to explain it to us better

-I have a better idea because we are not going to see that guy, and tell us who he is. Or else I know I punch out.- Sweet Pea said angrily.  
"We don't do that here," Archie said seriously. "Either do it this way or you leave."  
I was pissed off, if I had that man near me I couldn't contain my desire to fry him Brain.

Cheryl came with me to my cabin, she refused to leave me alone right now.  
-I do not understand anything. Where did that guy come from? .- I said  
"We know the same as you, TT," she said, noticing a bit of anger in her voice. These last hours I would have worried about Fangs and this also affects her, they have entered her camp, they could see anyone shot It has also been a shot of it way they killed her brother.  
She was sitting with her back to me, I got on my knees to the bed and hug her from behind pulling her to my body. She slid her hands down my arms and leave them there.  
Lay my head on her shoulder  
-I'm sorry ... How are you? - I turned my head a little and I could see that a tear was falling.  
-Baby ... - She shook her head  
-I'm fine.- she said.- she turned around in my arms, I hugged her and made a maneuver to put it on top of me  
-Sh ... baby. Okay, throw it all.- I said  
-It .. is to see all the blood ... And JJ ...- I took her face in my hands removing all the tears.  
-I'm sorry, really.- I kissed her and we were hugging each other like this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHONI heated make up!!  
> Next tusday double chapther.  
> Hope hoy like it

Archie, Jughead, Veronica, Sweet pea, Josie, Cheryl and I were in the office waiting for Reggie and Fangs' explanations.

-We were doing our round and suddenly someone started shooting at us, we hid behind some trees, we tried to find where they came from and thus defend ourselves but ... it seemed that it was further away.- said Fangs  
-Yes, nothing was seen and when they ran away they gave Fangs along the way we met Mad dog and he helped us to come back. The others found that man prowling around the perimeter was what only thing they found.-Reggie said  
"Could that be the man who shot you?" Asked Archie.  
-I don't know, man. It was very dark-Reggie said  
"You have to make sure," said Archie. "Betty and Cheryl watch over the camp, Veronica, Josie, Jughead and I will take care of the man, Reggie takes Toni and Sweet pea to inspect the place where you were shot.

We went reluctantly we wanted to see that man but it was not the best they told us.

We got southeast of the camp.  
-It was here, we were coming here.- Reggie said pointing to the area.- and the shots they came from there.- At first sight nothing was seen, apart from some traces of Fangs  
blood.  
We do not find anything.

-Have you found something? .- asked Cheryl  
"Nothing," I said listlessly. I leaned on Cheryl's table, she got up, she raised my chin and gave me two quick kisses.  
"I'm sure V and Josie have taken something out of him, they are very good at interrogating," she said posing her arms on my shoulders, I put my arms on her hip.  
"I hope so, but when I see that man I will not be able to control myself," I said angrily.  
-Oh, my little angry orange.- Cheryl said trying to cheer me up, I smiled and bit the lip  
-You are lucky to be my girlfriend.- I said attracting her more to me, our breasts were sinful each other.  
"Or rather ..." she said picara. Her pupils dilated and that look went directly to me center  
"Or ..." I looked from her eyes to her mouth. "I will lose my control." I said in a raspy voice that I know she was love that voice.  
-Maybe I want you to lose it.- I didn't give her time to say more, I kissed her strongly opening her lips and introducing my tongue, exploring her mouth. She moaned when I caught  
her lip between my teeth. 

We kept rolling until the hour bells rang food. We had to help the little ones, clean dishes etc …

When we finished we saw Veronica leaving the office a little upset  
-Veronica! How about? .- I asked her  
"We keep talking to him," she said, putting her hand to her forehead  
"Haven't you found out anything?" Said Cheryl  
-No, Archie and Jughead want to do it their way and it's frustrating! .- She said stressed. come to get some air, in the afternoon Josie and I will take care of him.  
I was angry because they did not let the girls take care of this issue, everyone has been little rare these days and with this matter even more, they did not want me to approach  
him, nor Sweet Pea either. Maybe they hide something, they don't want me to see or find out about something. All afternoon I was thinking about it. I couldn't get it out of my  
head.

"Mon amor." Cheryl told me. " She was lying on my bed reading a book.  
"Sorry, I can't stop thinking about the whole thing." She sighed and put the book aside. I gave myself the turn to look at her better.  
-I know in a way that can be of help to you ... - She said stroking my arm until I caught the back of my neck and drawing me to her lips. I groaned, closed my eyes and lost myself in that kiss.  
It escalated rapidly. I caught her by the arms, pushing her back until she supported her back against the bed as our lips moved in sync, I lowered my hand down her waist, brushing a piece of her skin, it was hot.  
I reached under her shirt to the same time that she invaded her mouth with my tongue, she moaned, I get closer to her, I was almost on top of her. I had one leg between her and supported all my weight on my right elbow.  
I went down kissing her neck, sucking and biting the area, she moaned and rooted me deliciously my back over my jacket. God she was driving me crazy.  
-TT ... .- she said with a sigh  
I reached up my hand squeezing her chest, she arched her back. I kissed her again this time more passionately. She reached down and grabbed my ass, that was the last thing she could  
with me patience, lift the shirt more.

-Toni, we need you ... oh shit.- Sweet Pea said looking away  
" Damn Sweet pea! What's wrong with you?" I said, looking at him angrily while Cheryl  
covered herself  
-Sorry. I did not think you were ... .- I looked incredulous, He had ruined the moment.  
-And can you know what you want? Cheryl said just as pissed off as I was.

-We need Toni to question the man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little action by Toni

-We need you to question the man.- said Sweet pea 

We went to the office. Along the way I was thinking about that man, and what he had done to Fangs, I didn't know how i was going to control me once it was inside his mind. Cheryl squeezed my interlaced hand, bringing me back to reality. We had already arrived at the office. Archie, Jug, V, Betty, Josie and Reggie were there

-What happens? 

"We need you to help us," said Archie

-You haven't achieved anything? .- I asked looking at them 

-No. We need you to enter his mind and find out where he comes from and who has sent him here.- Jug told me. I knew there was something else and they were not telling me

-I have a better idea, because you are not telling me what you are hiding from me.- I said with a more angry tone.- They looked at each other but said nothing 

-Looking I saw that this week you were upset, I saw you the other day arguing about something. If you don't tell me everything, I won't be able to help you.- I concluded 

"Okay," Archie said. "There has been more activity outside the perimeter, men who are not trackers and we think this man is one of them." 

-Has this ever happened? 

-No.- Jug said.

\- They usually see men but never so close to the camp.- Look at Sweet pea she knew what she was thinking. 

-If they are not trackers, they can be from the FEP or the children's league.- Sweet pea said

"We don't believe it," said Betty

-And since you are so sure, if you have never seen one.- I said, Cheryl looked at the ground

-They all look the same ... Veronica said

"Cut the roll," I said pissed off, "because I think it has to do with supplies." Who brings them to you?

There was another silence. Sweet pea and I were getting more pissed off for seconds. 

-We've been here a month. We have followed all your rules, we have respected them. But we have eyes, we have been out there more than you and we know from experience that all food, medicine, clothing among all things are scarce. Unless you have someone to bring it to you.- I said crossing my arms 

-We ... bring it to our parents.- Josie said 

-Your parents? .- I said amazed

-Yes, they bring us supplies every three months, some know where we are but never come close. We tend to stay away from the camp, we don't even see them leave him and leave.- Betty said. 

"So… maybe it is one of them," said Sweet pea. It was no nonsense, most parents abandoned their children when they discovered their abilities, or gave them away.

"No, our parents are not like that," Archie said sure, the others nodded. 

-Do you suspect someone? .- ask

-Yes.- Veronica said.- I think it's my father.

-Because you say that, you did not say that they are not your parents.

-My father ... he is not like the rest, at first I collaborate but he is a manipulator, he just wants to earn money. And I wouldn't be surprised if he wants to find the camp and sell us. 

-You threatened? 

"My father wrote us a letter, it said that Hiram had taken over the town hall and that he had positioned himself on the government side," said Archie.

-This is the first time you do something, we know you are looking for us. We have cheated on him several times, we make supplies changes faster and with more care but even so it seems that he has found us.- Archie said.

-Who do I have to look for? Give me all the details because if I'm not going to fuck all night.- I said 

-Hiram Logde.- Veronica said. Sigh was little but I could work with it. 

-Nobody else?. As soon as it is inside your mind I will see everything.

-Yes.- Cheryl said.- I looked at her with a frown.

\- Penelope Blossom. 

-Very well, Hiram Logde and Penelope Blossom.

We headed to the cabin. Mad dog was guarding the door. I stopped and turned to them. 

"You can all come in if you want, as long as you're quiet and don't make any noise." I said looking at them and especially looking at Reggie.

-What? I won't do anything, I swear it.- he said in his defense.

I let them all in first, I needed to focus and get some air. When I was ready, go inside. They were all glued to the wall and looking at the man. The man would be about 40 or about 50 or something, had long hair and a beard neither too long nor too short. He had a cut on his nose and a few more bruises on his face. He was wearing a sleeveless denim jacket, some tattoos were visible. He was in the center of the cabin, there was a chair in front of him. I got behind the empty chair. The man looked at us, he was smiling, for the moment he did not know what was coming. 

"You are not tired of playing," he said with a laugh. I put his gaze on me, he looked me up and down, I look again at the boys and again at me. 

-What have you brought me now? .- He said hesitantly.- What are your powers, baby ?. I smiled at him sideways, the anger flooded me little by little but I knew it was going to be mine in a little while and I wanted to make it feel a little bad for him. Activate my brown eyes to my orange color. His face changed instantly, his smile faded, he got up and looked at the boys now.

"One ... One moment." His voice trembled, he was starting to get nervous, and he was beginning to sweat. I got closer, I took the chair and dragging it I put it glued to its side 

-What are you going to do? .- He said this time screaming a bit.

-You didn't want to play.- I said laughing

-Nerd…. Wait. Do not leave it .- said desperate. I sat quietly in the chair. It was more fun to let him panic and suffer a little. No one touches mine.

-Just relax. You will only feel a headache and a severe headache.- I said. He moved uncomfortably, seeking the gaze of others asking for help. But no one moved.

I had enough, I put my hand on his arm. It was already mine. When I broke into his mind, I don't care if he destroyed it. Fast-forward through your memories.

-Hiram Logde.- I said. I repeated those words over and over, as I sank into her mind. -Hiram Logde… ..- It was a trick that had the simple repetition of a word or a phrase or a specific name was enough to draw it directly in that person's thought. It was noon; I was the man and he was me, we shot a quick glance at the sun directly above us.

The scene shimmered as it ran across an esplanade. There was a bar a little further on, with motorcycles outside and two fancy cars. It didn't surprise me, then, that a firearm would suddenly appear in my right hand.   
The deeper I got, the more senses woke me up. Notice the cold of metal tucked into the waist of my pants from the moment it enters your memories.   
Breakthrough in memory, I was inside that bar leaning on a column, on a table there was a blonde lady with bangs and black sucks, a boy with curly hair fell on his face, An elegant lady with red hair and collected Standing in front of them, an elegant man in a suit tight to the body, was dark.  
Little is missing.- he said calming the rest of the others at the table. We are very close ... A night mission in the forest ... to make sure. An ambush in a few days- he said.   
Going further in the memory I saw search cards for children and their reward can see my photo and that of the boys. I retreated further into his memories; there was the blonde or also called Penny was talking to me.   
\- We just have to find the shelter, take the most valuable children and collect the reward, Tall Boy.   
Go a little further, it was night, I was in the woods with a couple of men, we decided to separate, I walked about two minutes, I saw two boys were Fangs and Reggie were talking animatedly, suddenly I fired. Advance a little more and I saw how some guys took me. Not a trace of the men who accompanied me.   
I had enough, apart my hand from his arm.   
The light hanging from the ceiling illuminated the back of my eyes, I had a slight headache and a few punctures in the temple.

-In a bar there was a Latin man, well dressed giving orders to some men and two women. One of them is called Penny and the other woman is a redhead, wearing elegant clothes. 

-My father.-said V 

-Definitely my mother.- Cheryl said crossing her arms. Tall boy was weak, still half stunned by my influence. I got up, Cheryl approached me hugging me. 

-What else have you seen? .- asked Betty.

-Tall boy was the one who shot you, he was with two other men.- I swallowed.- I also saw Hiram talking about how little was missing, that they were close. From an ambush in a few days. They want to get to the camp, take the most valuable and collect the reward. They all looked worried, they had a long face.

It was going to be a rough few weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the following chapters the action will begin.
> 
> Warning choni making love. Enjoy  
> Next tusday double chapther

After my meeting with Tall Boy we went to the office to come up with a plan 

-The thing about being close will be because they have found us, and taking into account that he came with other men, they will open Hiram's notice and they will know where we are.

-We have to solve that.- Archie said.

\- We are going to extend the shifts more, that the little ones do the classes in the cabins and that they leave as little as possible. 

-That's not going to solve anything.- said Cheryl was sitting on my lap, she had her hand on my shoulders and my hand was on her waist. 

-We can ... I can erase the memories of Tall Boy to avoid recognizing us and never having seen us. I can deceive him, make him think ... that he believed he saw something and shot, then ran away and fell.- I said 

"That would explain his delay and his bruises," said Betty. 

"And it would give us a little time," Jug said.

Very well TT, you are a genius.- she said giving me a loud kiss on the cheek.

-Yes, it would be a good mistake. But that does not explain the ambush and the fact that they know our whereabouts.

-Well ... technically they don't know where we are.- Jug said.- they more or less know the area. 

"It's not exactly the same," said Cheryl, looking at him incredulously. 

-Yes and no. We have an advantage; We have skills and we know where they are. We will monitor them so we can get ahead.

-And about the ambush? .- Veronica asked who had remained silent until now.

-In a couple of days we have to go for the supplies, we will prepare well, we will carry equipment, and in the camp we will make another plan in case we fail.-said Betty 

-The ambush may be the day we go to get the supplies. I agree with Jug they don't know exactly where we are, maybe they want to take advantage of that opportunity.- I said.

\- And your father may have warned someone.- I said addressing Veronica

-I don't think so, he's very proud, until he catches us he won't talk to anyone. 

..

In the following days we got to work on everything. Cheryl and Sweet pea joined the children, explaining the new tasks and new rules. Betty, Jug, Archie, Veronica and I think of a plan

We agreed that we would make several groups group A: formed by Archie, Veronica, Sweet pea, Mad dog, Jug, Cheryl and me. We would go for the supplies. Group B: made up of several blues would watch the entire perimeter and if something happened it would warn Group C: formed by Betty, Kevin, Polly, Josie, Reggie and Fangs, they would be in charge of watching the children and take him away in case we failed. It had been a tiring day and tomorrow was the day to go get the supplies, Cheryl and I were having dinner in my cabin. 

\- You're nervous about tomorrow.- I asked, finishing eating the dessert. 

"Yes, I'm ready to beat up that… demon man." "I'm sure you will." I said smiling.

We picked up the dinner I sat on the bed and Cheryl followed me but before she sat I pulled her towards me to sit her on my lap, she accepted it with delight, she put her arms on my shoulders and with her fingers caressed the nape of my neck.

"Promise me you'll be careful," I said seriously. 

\- Hoy are going to be there. 

"Promise me," I insisted

"I promise." She said looking into my eyes, she lowered her gaze to my lips and again to my eyes and kissed me. We hooked up but it wasn't like the other times this time it was slow and very loving. I stroked her back gently, she pulled back and I could see desire and love in her eyes. 

-No one had ever cared so much about me, except my clear brother.

"Which I don't understand," I said sincerely, she looked down, I caught her chin between my fingers and I looked for her gaze.

"I mean it Cheryl, I have never felt this for anyone and I care a lot about you." 

-I also care about you.-We kissed even more delicately than the previous kiss, showing how much we cared about each other. Cheryl pulled away, took off her shirt, was speechless. 

-uh ... Cheryl. Are you sure? .- I asked swallowing

"I have not been safer in all my life." She said, reuniting our lips and pushing me slowly on the bed, I raised my hands towards the back of the bra, I slowly took it off, I could not believe how beautiful she is. She blushed and sat on me

-TT you have too many clothes.- I sit up and between the two of us we remove my jacket and top. I caught her by the cheek and pulled her to my lips. She moaned to seize the opportunity and I introduced my tongue in her mouth caressing her tongue and her palate, to give her a more intense kiss.   
Place my hand below your knee and with a quick movement change our positions. I step aside to contemplate it. She has the palest skin I have ever seen and perfect pink nipples 

"You are beautiful," I said, kissing her again, sitting up again and taking off my bra. She lowered her gaze to my breasts.

-TT ...- she said biting her lip. I kissed her again, we moaned when we felt our breasts together. I lowered my lips down her neck, clavicle down to her breasts, gently cupped them with my hands and gently squeezed them as I kissed them, ran my thumbs over her nipples. Cheryl moaned louder. 

-You like it baby.- I said it with my raspy voice 

"You know that I do." I went up and kissed her again, after coiling for a long time, she went back down to her breasts, I put a nipple in my mouth. Cheryl moaned, kissing her lower until she reached her pants, I looked at her for permission, she nodded.   
I removed her pants, leaving Cheryl in red panties. I got up and took off all my clothes. Cheryl propped herself up on her elbows looking me up and down as she licked her lips, she was totally naked before her. I removed her panties looking into her eyes. 

I stopped for a moment to see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I got on top of her, resting all my weight on her, chest to chest as we kissed, slowly lowering my hand down her body until reaching her center. I groaned  
.   
-Baby, you are very wet.- I said smiling, knowing that I was the cause of that. I made small circles on her clit. Cheryl moaned louder- I started to increase the pace. 

-Wait.- Cheryl said

.- Stop instantly "What's wrong? Have I hurt you?" I asked worried

-No, Toni.- she said smiling.-

\- I just want to make you feel good too. I smiled at her. I pulled myself up on one arm so there was a little space between us, guiding her hand to my center. 

-So better?

-Mhmm.- she said moaning more erotically

\- We started to give each other pleasure at the same time, she repeated my movements and vice versa. We started circling our clit while we kissed and moaned. Slowly I lowered a finger and circled her entrance, slowly inserting my finger as I continued to massage her clitoris with my thumb. She did the same to me and it was amazing, she was so closed and hot.  
When she was adjusted I started to put my finger in and out slowly, increasing the rhythm progressively, we both moaned in our mouths, resting my forehead on his. 

-Cheryl ... - I said moaning 

-TT ... said Cheryl waiting quickly.

"I'm going to cum." She nodded.   
We climaxed together, kissing, trembling with each other. Leaning my weight on Cheryl, I slowly removed my finger from her and she did the same. While we recovered the air, I heard its pulsations, never in my life had I felt this connection with anyone. I was getting into the heads of others but this intimate moment with Cheryl had been deeper than ever.  
I sat up, we looked into each other's eyes, while I brushed her wet hair from her forehead. She was smiling at me, she was clearly tired. I caress her cheek with my thumb, look her in the eye.

"I love you." A big smile appeared on her face despite the tiredness. 

-I love you.- I kissed her with a lot of love. 

And we fell asleep on top of each other.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiram's first appearance and a little action.

I was awakened by very soft caresses, I smiled and leaned closer to her if that was possible. 

"TT, we have to prepare," she said sweetly. 

"I don't want to," I said like a little girl. She laughed. 

-Come on, we are naked and we have to take a shower- she told me. I sit up a little and kiss her.  
After showering and breakfast we went with our group to prepare everything. 

-First, Toni, you take care of Tall boy and let him go. Veronica, Jug and Betty go over the plan again. Cheryl and I will take care of preparing what we need to take with us. And the others prepare the whole camp ...- said Archie. 

I kissed Cheryl and headed for the Tall boy, asked Mad dog to release him. As soon as I looked at his eyes it was mine, he fell to my knees, I went to touch him and entered his mind, I just had to erase all our faces, the whereabouts of the camp and replace it, I imagined that I was in the forest, I heard a noise and I fired, I ran down the road, I tripped on a branch and hit the ground. When I finished Tall boy was K.O. they took him to the forest to wake up there and go tell Hiram everything. I went back to the stake, we had already planned the plan.

Very good.- Jug said.- The plan is the following group A, it is the one that will go for the provisions, we will leave after dinner. We will do the usual Archie, Mad dog and I will take the provisions and Cheryl, Sweet pea, Veronica and Toni will cover us. If something goes wrong, any of us will run to warn Team B, you will hide and attack only if necessary. While group C takes care of the children, you already know where you have to go in case they storm the camp. 

"Okay, get everything ready," Archie said. 

We prepared the backpacks to store the provisions, maps and some water, also a first-aid kit in case it was necessary. We help other children to keep everything essential.   
The camp was quite quiet, not that they always made a lot of noise, after all, we have to be hidden, but that silence made me remember my past in Thurmond. 

-Are you okay? .- Cheryl wonder's

"Yes, only this all reminds me of Thurmond." 

-TT ... - she said hugging me ..- Let's rest a little.- she said taking me by the hand and taking me to our place. -What's going through your head? 

"Going back to that." I said looking around us. "I saw something else." Cheryl frowned.

-I saw some wanted posters, the same ones that the trackers hang, I saw them and the boys too.- I said looking into her eyes. Cheryl had a worried face, she squeezed my hand tightly. 

-Nothing will happen to you, we are stronger and stronger. 

-I know, but I can't help thinking that today is Hiram, tomorrow it could be the trackers or the other the league. And being with you now makes everything more complicated, I couldn't bear it if something happened to you. 

-Don't think like that, Toni. Nothing will happen to me, I am strong and I have you to protect me. 

-I know you're strong, but ... I've seen how they treat the reds in the camp.- I said with tears in my eyes.- No, no .. Cheryl hugged me tightly in her arms, we both cried. After a while I stepped back a little to look her in the eye. 

-If for something, something goes wrong, I want you to come to the camp to get what you need and get to safety.

-Toni ... - 

"Swear it to me." Cheryl had a sad look but nodded. I grabbed her face and kissed her, parted her lips with mine, she mimicked the movements of my tongue and she made a slight growl of approval. I wasn't going to let anything happen to her, I would protect her with all my soul. 

At the end of dinner, we took our things and left for the place of delivery. 

Archie, Jug and Mad dog carried all the backpacks and were ahead of us, in case there was a man from Hiram watching that only the three of them saw them. Veronica, Sweet pea, Cheryl and I were walking a bit behind and watching everything we saw in the forest, and at night that was even more complicated, we could not carry any flashlight, we would have to trust our eyes and ears.

My mind played pilla pilla with the visions and sounds that arose around me, filtering everything. It made me feel almost like I was seeing it all through someone else's memories. The smell of sweat. A grunt of pain from Sweet pea. Veronica's grim and desperate expression with her eyes fixed on the darkness. She felt the heat emanating from Cheryl's body. And I was breathing shallow and fast, over and over again, feeling the blood begin to pound with a slow noise behind my eyes. We walked so long that at times I forgot where we were going. 

The boys stopped, it seemed that a little further the forest opened. Sweet pea and Veronica went on the left side and Cheryl and I on the right side so we would cover more ground. The boys arrived at the pile of provisions, and loaded the backpacks with them, it seemed that there was nobody, at first glance.   
Suddenly a spotlight went on and illuminated the boys, I held Cheryl's hand tight, the blonde and the curly-haired boy in the bar appeared, and Veronica's father. 

"Well, well ... but what do we have here?" Said the hesitant blonde. 

"Hiram Logde." Archie said seriously and clenching his jaw. 

-Good evening, guys. We are not going to do anything, we just wanted to see you.- Hiram said looking at his mens who were armed. 

-What do you want? 

"Dear Archie, help us so long and talk to me like that," he said offended. 

"How about my daughter?" Veronica came out of the trees, so fast that Sweet Pea didn't have time to react. 

"But what does it do," said Cheryl in a low voice. 

-I have no idea.- 

-My daughter, what a joy to see you. What were you doing hidden there?

-What do you want? Why don't you leave us alone? .- she said crossing her arms. 

-Me?. I should ask you that. What have you done to the fool of Tall boy? It's a new trick of yours. 

-I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know who the hell that Tall boy is.- I was prepared to control all those men, fury invaded my entire body. 

-I just want you to give me the strongest and most valuable children. 

"We won't give you any of ours." Archie said clenching his fists. 

-Think about it, if you do, you will prevent him from entering your refuge and destroying everything he sees there.- Hiram said threateningly, his men shouted in favor. -I'll give you a week, but you already know what awaits you. Goodbye my daughter. 

Cheryl and I watched the whole match from behind some bushes. When they left, we were all angry and the return to the camp was very quiet.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone starts to think of a plan against Hiram, a bit of a fight and another important step to CHONI

We told the boys everything as soon as we arrived, they had the same reactions that we had. We further increased security and would only go out to go to the bathroom, do basic tasks, from now on breakfast, lunch and dinner would be done in the cabins. 

We were in the girls' cabin, there were also Sweet Pea, Jug, Archie, Fangs and Kevin. I was leaning against Cheryl's headboard and she is sitting between my legs as I hugged her.

-I do not understand how it has given us a week, if he knows where we are why do not to attack.-Jug said 

-He think that it's important.- Veronica said 

-No, something does not add up ... -said Jug thinking.- Each one was in his own bubble talking about the meeting with Hiram, what would happen now etc ... 

-Do you want to get out of here? .- I said to Cheryl 

-Yes, please.- We left the cabin holding hands and went to mine. We lie down on my bed and hug each other. 

-You have never told me about your mother except for some comment or qualification.- I said. 

-It's hateful, you would fall fatal.- I stepped away to look at her face.- She has never loved me, she has always preferred my brother JJ. -  
-I'm sorry.- I told her sincerely it hurt that she had suffered so much.- Now you have me. I said it with a smile.

-Mhmm, and I love it.- I bring her lips to mine, she kisses me softly but soon she stirred, our lips moved perfectly, she felt the heat that gave off her entire body, little by little she straddled me, I moaned , under her kisses by my neck and clavicle rising again to my lips. 

-Cheryl.- I said between kiss and kiss. 

"Mm," she said as she made a hickey on my neck. 

"Move in with me?" She stopped right away and sat on my hips. -

-What? .- she sat down to be at her same level.

-Move with me.- I repeated it again.- I mean it, we don't know what will happen this week but if I know I want to spend it with you.- She didn't take her eyes off for a second, I took her from the shirt and lean a little closer to me. She did not protest.  
\- Besides you practically live here  
-Yes! Yes! .- She said smiling excitedly and hugging me tight. She kissed me passionately invading my mouth with her tongue and pulling me back, we took off all our clothes and we gave   
each other pleasure, we said we love you for not how long.

...

The next morning before meeting with the boys we stopped by Cheryl's cabin to get some things. Then we went to the office, where the boys were arguing.

-What's up? .- I asked 

"Some want to attack and start a war and others want to wait," said Betty. 

"We can't stay with our arms crossed, we have to go and show who's boss," said Jug pissed off. 

-That's not how things work out. And you know it.- Archie replied.- The others started to argue, there was a lot of fuss. Jug, V, Reggie, Fangs and Sweet pea were in favor of going against Hiram. While Archie, Betty, Josie, and Kevin disagreed.

-Guys… Guys.- I said louder. I had all the attention.- This way we are not going to solve anything.

-And what do you propose.- said Sweet pea.- 

-that you calm down and organize a plan between all of us, we have to be together in this, otherwise Hiram will have it easier. 

-Toni, you're right so we don't do anything.- Betty said.- 

They all calmed down. 

-Very well, what do you think? .- I asked.

-It's better to attack now, and catch them off guard.- Jug said.- Also we don't know if Hiram has called more men 

"It's not just us, we have children in the camp," said Archie 

-Archie is right.- Cheryl said 

-Now you position yourself on his side.- Veronica said 

"Of course not, Hiram deserves to be beaten, but we have small children," said Cheryl defending herself. 

-Great, we are in the same place again.- Josie said 

-If Hiram had raised the alarm, the entire camp would already be full of trackers, not to mention that those in the league will be wanting to catch me again. 

-That's true.- Fangs said

-Look I am not in favor of using violence, but we have to defend our home. We have a week to prepare, get the kids out, and set up camp. We will wait for Hiram to come, this is our land, we know it and we can defend it.- I said.- The others seemed to agree although some were not very convinced. 

-What are you thinking, my love? .- said Cheryl 

\- In that we can have a trap to him, it is not necessary to throw things to them, nor to throw fire. I am here and if I have a visual with Hiram or with some of his men they will be ours. I think we can divide ourselves into small groups of five or six boys each and start thinking about how to do something like this.- Cheryl squeezed my hand supporting me 

-My father always has an ace up his sleeve 

-Well, think what it is, you know him, better than anyone.-I said. 

"Okay," everyone said. We have six days to prepare everything.   
We started to devise a common plan, this is going to be a complicated task.- I thought


	19. Chapther 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demonstration of powers to learn how to fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like It!!

We distributed ourselves in groups and I felt proud to see things contributed and to be listened to. We decided that each group is focused on developing a plan and today we would choose the best plan. We could not delay any longer. 

Hours later, we already had the plan. We have to prepare the camp for the worst, remove elements that hinder us and elements that help us. Hiram would come to the camp, and Veronica, Archie, Reggie and a pair of blues would wait, waiting we would have the others.  
We did not know if Hiram had a child or adolescent like us, so from tomorrow we began to practice with each other, first without knowing how the powers of others work and others would tell us their disadvantages or weaknesses. 

As for children, it was a delicate issue, we cannot be alone and we must have here 

\- It is not a mistake to leave them in the camp, right? .- Cheryl said to me.- To the little ones. I will not let them fight, but I cannot shake off the feeling that this is going to do damage that I still cannot understand. 

-Baby.- I said taking her hand and intertwining our fingers.- We can't protect you from everything. They have to know what is out there and what we are dealing with.- I said delicately.

-I know, but I don't want them to suffer.- I took her by the cheek -And they will not do better if we teach them to learn it badly and by themselves. Cheryl kissed me. 

"You are absolutely right," she said still brushing my lips. I kissed her again. 

The next day we prepared some torches with fire, some would be on the ground and others in the cabins, we also put several objects that could throw the blues and cables for the yellows. Now it was time to train. 

"Okay, who wants to be the first?" Asked Archie. 

The first were Sweet pea and Fangs, they had to be effective to attack their opponent without trying too hard. They did quite well but ended up tired. We went for rounds like this until we reached the end and the first ones began, which and would be recovered. Now it was my turn with Cheryl, I hadn't had time to decide anything. 

-Very good my love. Are you ready?. 

"As prepared as I can be," I said. Before I could react, Cheryl threw a fireball at me, I dodged it. -You don't play fair.- I said smiling 

"You should already know that, TT." Fire came out of her hand, and she spread it over all her fingers and threw them at me, I went to one side then to the other I could, she threw me to the ground. I could see the girls covering their faces a little. 

-Come on Toni, focus.-I said to myself. It occurred to me that the best option I had was to block her power so I got to it, when dodging a ball I had eye contact with it. I quickly entered her mind and it didn't take me long to block her power since she was only thinking about it. It was only her abilities that blocked her, not her consciousness that she realized. 

"Shit," she said, inking over and over again to create fire, but she couldn't. 

-Sorry, baby. After doing several rounds and after Cheryl got mad at me because she couldn't beat me and I told her nothing was wrong, she continued to be obfuscated with herself. Now each of each color would tell us their weaknesses. 

-I don't have anything on hand that has electricity I can't do anything.- Sweet pea said.

\- I need just a drop and with that I have enough 

-We don't need there to be any objects, we can use trees, stones, etc… - Reggie said proudly. 

"But we tired quickly," said Fangs. 

"To block your mind you have to think of something silly, ridiculous something that has you distracted," said Josie. 

-Yes, so we can't read anything else.- said V 

"We can create fire from nothing, so good luck," said Cheryl. 

-The cold is what harms us the most, blocks us or slows us down.- Archie said 

"Only for a while, then we are perfectly fine," said Cheryl 

-I can do everything I want, but I need to see you. If I don't see you, it may take longer. And never, never touch me but that will have been your end. And ... yes you see that I am activated to avoid all eye contact, especially if I am doing many things, but do not look me in the eye.

It had been quite a productive and exhausting day. We had a little dinner and we each went to his cabin, except those who had to watch.


	20. Chapther 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final preparations to deal with Hiram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the penultimate chapter. last Tuesday next.

We only had three days left to see Hiram, and we kept preparing things. We moved the children to the most remote cabins and they never had to be alone, Cheryl explained what was happening very delicately, they were very scared at first and did not want to leave the cabin. Cheryl had a hard time seeing her reactions I could feel it and also knew her well enough to know that it affects her. 

-Baby, do you want to talk? I asked her. She hugged me closer to my chest and buried her face in my neck. -Baby ... I repeated it. 

-I'm fine. 

"You can say that to anyone else but not to me." I moved a little to see her face, tears were forming in her beautiful eyes. I hugged her tighter, I don't know how much time we spend like this. 

-Talk to me, it will be good for you. She sat up a little. 

-It's ... I identify with those children so much that I can't help but think that ... something could happen to them. 

-Hey, look at me. I saw those children and they better not mess with them because the opponent is going to be beaten to death. She put a small smile on her lips. -They also have the best instructor in the world. 

"Of course they do." Now it was my turn to smile. 

"I love you," she said, turning to get comfortable. 

-I love you too.

The next day Archie, Jug and I went to spy on Hiram's men, we need to know how many men they have to know how many we are facing. 

-I think they are between 20 or 30.- Jug said 

"I think so too," said Archie, "but we can't be 100 percent sure." The men went in and out of the bar, they had another couple of men at the doors guarding. From what we had seen these days Hiram and Penelope were not there regularly. The one that was there was Penny, Tall boy and the other boy, it was clear that when the bosses were not there, it was Penny. They all had weapons, knives or some tool that they use as a weapon. 

"They are quite well prepared," I whispered. 

"Yes, that can be a problem for us," said Archie. We were relieved by other boys and we went to the camp, there was little time to finish things. It seemed that there was no one in the camp, it was deserted. 

-How about it? Anything new? .- V asked us as soon as they entered the girls' cabin. I stepped up next to Cheryl and she instantly put her hand on my leg and mine on her hip. 

"Little, except that everyone is armed to the top," I said. 

"Any sign of Hiram," asked Cheryl. I shook my head. 

-Rest. Tomorrow we will go over the whole plan again.- Archie said tiredly. 

The truth is that it was being a week of crazy training, preparing things, moving more things, taking care of the children, making guards etc ... I was exhausted and it was good to rest. 

The next morning I got up very tired thanks to Cheryl who made my day happy by kissing me. We were on guard duty it was boring to look at the forest over and over again, every time you heard a noise you had to go check it out, it was exhausting spending so much time doing nothing and doing something so important. 

When we finished we went to the girls' hut to check the plan.

-The plan is to let him into the camp. We four will wait for him, Jug said, pointing to V, Betty and Archie. 

-No one will do anything, will not attack until we give the order. It is very important to follow the plan.- Archie said. 

-Each one will be in their place. If something happens, act with. Toni, we'll leave them to one of the leaders in plain view just in case. And only go out if things get ugly.- Jug told Sweet pea, Fangs and me, we were quite valuable and could give notice if they saw us or would have to erase their minds.

\- As I was saying we will make you change your mind ... while Jug spoke Veronica did not seem to be happy with the plan.

\- Rest well, tomorrow will be a long day.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiram arrives at the camp, toni faces him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this story, it was the first one I have written.

The day had finally come, Hiram had already reached the meeting point and had not seen on the way here. We ate breakfast early and each one got into positions, to communicate we have walkie talkis. Before Cheryl is out of place she sent her warm hand close on my arm. I turned and I found myself in her arms. The kiss ended before beginning. A single touch, full of urgency, quite frustration and desire made my blood boil. 

Cheryl went with Josie, Reggie and Mad dog to the cabin in front of the office, where I was, from the window on the left I could clearly see the forest and the boys. They were walking around the stake waiting for the blues to signal us. 

-We have movement, they are heading towards you.- said a boy on the walkie 

-Ok. Everyone to their positions.- Archie said In a matter of about 15 minutes, I could see several armed men entering the camp, they were an outpost and after a couple of minutes the rest arrived, they were about 30 or a little more. The last to appear was Hiram. 

-Father.- V said 

"My daughter, I see that you did not heed my warning," said Hiram. 

"We will not listen to you," said Jug. 

"I see you have built a good camp," Hiram said, ignoring Jughead. "Where are the others?" 

"In a safe place, away from your hands," said V between her teeth. 

"That's not the way to treat your father." At times I was getting more pissed off, I hate that kind of man. -And good? You won't hand me over to anyone. 

-We told you no. So do the favor and go away.- Archie said firmly

-You heard that.- Hiram said laughing and talking to his men.- Some kids say we're leaving. The answer is no, we will not leave until we have what we are looking for.-he said seriously 

Things were getting tense at times, Hiram gestured for his men to point at them, Archie stood in front to cover the girls and Reggie, Mad dog, several blues and Cheryl and Josie came out. I was worried about Cheryl shouldn't have gone out. Sweet pea and Fangs were restless, wanting to get out. 

-No.- I told them.- If you go out I will have to act yes or yes. 

"Look at how things are going, we are going to have to leave sooner or later." Sweet Pea said. He was right, things would go awry, but i had to be focused. 

-I see that you were well hidden, for the reds they pay very well but we will gladly accept some yellow.- Hiram said 

"No way," Archie said. 

-Very well you have wanted it. Hiram gestured to one of his men and left for a moment and after a while did not come alone, Martin was the other orange with whom I was in Thurmond and together with whom I was in the League. 

My blood was boiling, I was furious The boys looked at each other, they did not understand anything. 

"Do it," Hiram ordered. But before he can do anything I stopped him. Martin's mind bubbled like hot tar and gradually took shape. I had infiltrated his brain and was amazed at how easy it had been for me. Months ago when we had left Thurmond, we had not been able to overcome his defenses. But now it had been enough for me to concentrate to enter his brain. The girls had taught me well. It flooded her mind with a thick black mist. 

-What are you doing? Come on! What are you waiting for? .- Hiram asked him. But Martin was disabled. Sweet pea and Fangs looked at me askance. I could feel several glances looking at us and they knew they were protected, they breathed relieved.

Hiram was getting nervous. "Shoot!" But his men were already mine too, I was very focused, the rage inside me made me have even more power. 

I left the cabin and I put in front of the boys. They were looking at me but not directly as I had said. I approached Martin, I touched his hand. I looked at Martin again, feeling sorry for him. Not because of what he was about to do, or how he planned to use it, but because Martin believed he knew what power meant and controlled the situation. I sincerely believed that he was even stronger than me. 

-What's your name? .- I asked The reaction I got was priceless. All traces of color had disappeared from his cheeks and his lips trembled, when he tried to speak, when he tried to claim a memory that was no longer there. 

-Where are you from? .- Now I saw panic, his eyes popped out of their sockets. 

"Do you know where you are?" I felt almost guilty when I saw the moisture in his eyes. But Hiram had helped, he was with the government and he wanted to lock us all up 

"Then maybe you should go," I said in a cold voice. He ran away into the forest. 

Hiram was left with an unreadable expression on his face -What is it..?. Wait a minute, you .. you-are 

-Your worst nightmare. With a gesture I raised my wrists and quickly lowered them and induced their men into a deep sleep, they fell instantly. And Hiram was stunned he couldn't believe it

-Stop!. I will leave you alone, you will not know anything about me.- he said kneeling on the floor. I turned my head back and told Veronica it was all hers 

-This happens to mess with us, you will never come back, you will not bother us, you will simply disappear. I don't want any of your men hanging around the camp. You understand me?. Hiram nodded. "All yours, Toni." 

-NO, please…. Before he could finish the sentence I caught his face with my hand, and erased everything that I had lived these last days, I would not remember where the camp was, nor any of us. I ordered him to go to Canada and never to step on Riverdale again. 

When I was done with him I was exhausted and sweating, the pain in my head was getting more intense for seconds but I still had to do the same with his men. Once I was done, I had no strength left, Cheryl and Sweet pea grabbed me by the sides quickly before I passed out 

-You're good? I asked Cheryl

-I'm perfectly Toni, thanks to you we all are.- she said. I smiled and everything went black.

...

I could tell i were in my bed, I smelled it and I felt it, I also felt Cheryl's warm hand. I slowly opened my eyes, growled the light hurt my eyes bring my hand to my forehead, the headache was mild only felt punctures in the temple. 

"TT, you're awake," said Cheryl's voice. I nodded. She started to hug me tightly 

"I've been so worried," she said in my ear. 

-I'm fine, a little stunned and disoriented. 

-It's normal, Toni. You slept a whole week 

-What? .- I said without believing it. A whole week ... I did not remember much of just my meeting with Hiram's men and then nothing. I do not remember changing my clothes or arriving at the cabin 

-One week, a week has passed. We have all been very worried about you.- Cheryl said stroking my face. I tried to get up, but she stopped her hand on my chest. "Not to mention, I'm going to call Jug and Betty to look at you and I have to tell Sweet Pea and Fangs, in the meantime, don't move," she said, kissing me on the lips. A few minutes later Sweet pea and Fangs ran into my cabin, giving a cover. They were both panting and talking very fast.

-Guys, calm down. My head hurts and I'm stunned. 

-Sorry, Toni.- Sweet pea said.

\- Are you okay?

-Yes, I will be. What happened? 

-You don't remember? .- Fangs asked. I shook my head.- 

-You beat up Hiram's men and the other orange, it was…. Awesome. And you did it all! - he said excitedly. 

-I was so furious, I think that made me even stronger. I could have done whatever I wanted. - While I was talking Cheryl, Jug, Betty, V and Josie entered. "I'm fine," I told them before they asked me.

-Jaqueca? .- Betty wondered. I nodded. -Take these pills they will relieve you. 

-Thanks.- They all looked at me expectantly.- I'm hungry.- Everyone started laughing. And they left after thanking me and we agreed to see each other later. Cheryl gave me a soup, she insisted on giving it to me spoon by spoon, although I insisted that I could do it myself. After eating and taking a shower it got dark. 

We went to the bonfire and they were all there, as soon as they saw me they got up and started clapping. The children that Cheryl taught made me a drawing on a cardboard, where they said Thank you very much, Toni. Look at Cheryl I insisted that it was not her idea. We sat at the stake with everyone else. 

"I never imagined seeing my father beg like that," V said with a laugh. 

-Hey, Topaz, what you did was amazing, but next time leave us some. You did the most fun.- Reggie said. 

"Sorry, I will be more generous," I replied. -By the way. And your mother? .- I ask Cheryl 

-We don't know anything about her. Hopefully it's gone and will never come back. ”I sighed in relief and pulled Cheryl toward me, drawing her lips to mine. I had missed this closeness to her. 

And so between laughs, anecdotes and kisses we spend the night, and the other and the other. We were finally safe. What I had always wanted to be free, with people I love and with people who accept me as I am. Home.


End file.
